Fluttershy's Dawn
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: It's been a while as for Ponyville to have a city pony come to their streets. While other's reject him there is only one pony that steps up to see the story of this stallion. As they get along what would come of it? Now Rated M
1. Unexpected Friendship

Fluttershy's Dawn-

(Note- I wanted more writing material and I came up with this idea when I was at school… So weird…)

Epilogue-

The train came to a sudden halt and I was shaken awake of my sleep. The screeching of the breaks pierced the air as a smoky gush of air came from the wheels. I held my breath as waited for the smoke to pass. As the smoke cleared I felt my eyes growing wide.

"This is it…" I said pressing my nuzzle against the window.

I felt my face stretch as I smiled, "Pony Vil… New life starts here…"

Chapter 1- Unexpected Friendship

I sucked in the musty air from the train as I stepped down from the corridors. I looked around my surroundings and let out a sigh of relief. For some strange reason I was glad to be away from my home town. The air was amazingly fresh, and clean. At this moment I knew that my life would change. Many went to other cities in the search for opportunity. But I was one of the few who joined the community here.

In the start I just wandered around town descending from the station stairs first. The ground was fresh with nice green grass blades covering the floor. I just wanted to fall down and rub my body everywhere. Before I could even lie down there was a rumble under my feet and I heard the sound of clicking metal, "Is that… A car?"

I squinted my eyes to see better, then the contraption come to view.

"Look out!"

I quickly let out a gasp and dived out of the way. The air was filled with dust and I let out a small cough.

"Was that… A lavender coated pony? And what was with the purple glow around the car… Or whatever that was…"

I looked around myself realizing that I was talking to myself. I quickly trotted toward what I guessed was the center of town. I knew that if I wanted to start a new life here I needed to find a job and quickly. I didn't want to sleep another night on the streets again like I did back then.

"Hold I can make some slits here…" I said stopping at a candy store.

I tapped on the door and waited for an answer, when nobody answered the door I was about to go away before there was a loud bang and a crash behind the door.

By instinct I opened the door to try and see what was going on and to see if someone was hurt. But all I found was a pink coated pony with a weird mane lying on the floor nomming on a cupcake.

"Oh boy! I've been looking for this cupcake everywhere!" The pink coated pony said as she continued to eat in a sloppy way.

I just stared at her for a while as I waited for her to finish her cupcake. But she finished it a lot faster than I thought.

The pink coated pony licked her lips, "Hi'ya! What may I do for you today!"

I placed a hoof on my face and whipped away a bit of frosting that the pony spitted out, "Uh yeah uh…" I said.

"I'm actually looking for a job here… You see I just moved here and so-"

The pink coated pony let out a gasp and dashed off behind the counter and disappeared upstairs.

"Um hello?" I said waiting for her to come down.

"Did… Did you get freaked out because of my cutie mark?"

There was still no answer so I just headed outside looking for another opportunity to get a job around here.

"Well… Things can't get any worse right?"

But I was wrong.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get a job here-"

"Get away from me you killer pony!"

The women slammed her door on my face and I was left to just stare at a brown wooden door. I continued to look for a third time but all the responses were the same.

"Get away from me you carrot snatcher!" or "Get away from us you killer!"

I finally arrived at one of the last few shops and tapped at the door. By looking at the fancy decoration of the large house I could tell that the pony living here must be either rich, or was really good at picking colors.

I knocked at the door and was surprised to find it immediately opened but nobody was there to greet me.

"In a minute, I just need to finish sewing this fabulous dress for another customer. You could step inside and just wait a moment please?"

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I was surprised to find that the house was filled with colorful dresses and scraps of cloth and different colored fabrics littering the floor.

"Done, so how may I help you?"

I looked to my left and saw that a marshmallow coated pony coming out of a room. Her hair was a bit frizzed up but other than that she looked gorgeous. Not like the 'sexy' type in the city, but more of an innocent/beautiful type.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face? Oh dear my hair is all frizzed up-"

"No it's nothing really! I was just uh… Admiring your dresses!" I said dashing back and forth to one dress to another.

The marshmallow coated pony gave me a small grin and squished her face, "Do you really think so! Well I really must show you the suits I have made for-"

The pony gave out a gasp and quickly backed away toward a corner in the room shivering in fear. She quickly grabbed a crown and started to swing it back and forth keeping me at a distance. I started to back away.

"Get away from me you… You… You city swine!"

"But-"

"Get out!"

"Please I just want to-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I scrambled out of the house as the ponies horn started to glow and I was pushed by a sudden force of wind. I was knocked to my feet while I landed face first on the 'Welcome' mat outside.

"NEVER COME INSIDE HERE AGAIN!"

The pony slammed the door shut and I swear that there was the sound of cracking glass. My suspicions were proven correct as one of the windows to my right burst in glistening shards.

"Can things get any worse here?"

I probably shouldn't have said that as I heard the clanking of metal again. The ground started to shake again as I looked to my left to see the same contraption roaring down the road right toward me.

The lavender pony waved a hand outside an open space, "Get out of the way! Out of control machine coming through!"

I quickly jumped forward but I shouldn't have done that. As the machine clanked pass me I crashed face first on the door that was once open but now was closed and locked shut.

I dusted myself off and looked over a small market that was a few blocks away. I heard my stomach rumble and I wished that I could have stolen some sandwiches from the train earlier. I walked down toward the market and it wasn't as crowded like in the city. I spotted a fruit stand and I looked over their corn. But the owner of the stand told me to leave. I didn't respond as I picked up a corn cob and inspected it. But the second time the owner hit me square in the face and I was knocked back. I fell down to the dusty ground and I swore that the man was telling me something. I quickly got up and made my leave. This time everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. Every step I took small gasps or whimpers were spread across the crowd.

"Why did I make a scene…" I said under my breath.

I spotted a stand with an orange coated pony with long blonde hair that was tied behind her head. She was also wearing a cowboy hat and I figured that she must have been a tomboy or more like a hard working pony.

The pony looked at me and gave me a toothy grin. "Why howdy partner! How may I help you kind sir?"

I gave her a sudden stare. I didn't mean to do it on purpose but I was just a bit stunned that she actually greeted me nicely. At first she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but then she turned toward the offensive side.

"Whatcha staren at me for? Is it my freckles? Cause if it is I'm goen to buck your behind-"

"Uh never mind. I was just kind of startled. Since you were the only pony here who actually treated me like a real thing. How much for the apple pie?" I said suddenly staring at the one gleaming nicely on a shelf.

"Four bits!"

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"What are um… Bits? I said staring at her.

"Sir…" She began.

I stared…

"Get out of my stand…"

Without thinking I just paid her my four slits that I had. I dumped the last of my bronze money and took the pie.

"Dam" I said trotting away from the market.

Behind me I heard the orange pony yelling "What in tarnation! Is this a joke? What is this! Stop that thief!"

I stopped where I was waiting for the surge of charging ponies. I felt something warm leek out of my eyes and I dashed off toward somewhere I didn't even know where… All I wanted to do was either run away, or kill myself. I wasn't treated like an equal pony. This place was no better than the city.

After about what I guessed was half an hour I found a nice quiet spot and plopped myself against a tree. I took the pie from my back and placed it in between my legs. I didn't feel hungry but I knew that I needed to eat something to keep my strength up for todays continued search for a job. I quickly ate half of the pie and got up. I placed the pie in my case, following the trail back toward the streets filled with 'opportunity'.

In the end I somehow arrived at a floating house way above my head. I was still on the ground and there was a "help wanted" sign and a dangling string right next to it. I tugged on the string and in a split second a brilliant burst of colors streaked across the sky. I looked dumbfounded about what I just saw.

"Well do you like my sonic rainboom? I've been practicing it for weeks!"

I looked at the sky blue coated pony before me. She wasn't there a second ago and what I first noticed was that her hair was…

"Yep, my hair is the color of the rainbows! So what? You got a problem with that?"

I just shook my head and continued to look at her. But I knew better and I quickly snapped away.

"Uh I see that there is a help wanted sign here-"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! I'm surprised though. You're finally someone other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders who keeps ringing this string right here." She said pointing toward the string.

"You must be new here. I mean like, I've never seen someone like you before. You're kind of dirty and tattered if you know what I mean. Hmmm… Do you do sports?"

I just shook my head, "No but uh… I know how to fight."

"Oh really? Maybe you could fight my pet turtle sometime! But seriously, if you're really good at fighting let me look at your Cutie Mark!"

I quickly backed away, "Uh actually I haven't gotten my Cutie Mark yet-"

"Oh that's a bunch of corn cobs! Come on let me see!"

I tried to stall her for as long as I can but it seems like I couldn't even stall her for one second. She was way too fast for me and before I could even blink she was behind me.

As I expected she gasped as I turned around. She fell down and quickly tried to back away.

"G-G-Get away from me! Please just don't hurt me! You- you could take all my money! Yeah! Uh how much do you want! Please just don't rape me!"

I let out a sigh of desperation and quickly dashed off at a random direction. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I couldn't get a job here. That means no money, no house, and worst of all, no food. I burst into tears…

/)O3O/) (\O3O(\

I was tired and exhausted. I tried to get another shot on getting some work but in the end I was rejected. They called me a rapist, a killer, and a carrot snatcher and I didn't even know what that meant! I just wanted someone that could understand me and not just judge me by my special talent… And I hated it…

I found myself on a bench and I placed my case next to me and just leaned back, breathing in the night air. The next thing I did was taking out the apple pie and placing it on my lap. It was cold and it was a bit messy but it was still edible.

"Well... Better make it last." I said trying to make a really small piece.

"Oh where is that bunny…"

My ears perked up as I turned toward the direction of the soft sweet voice. At first I thought it was a honker like in the streets of the cities, but what I saw was a very sweet looking pony.

"It's getting late. If I don't find Angel soon he'll-"

"Hi"

The pony screamed as she started to frantically fly in circles but stopped when she crashed into a tree.

The light yellow pony cowered on the tree.

"P-P-Please don't r-rape me! I-I'll do anything!"

I just sighed and walked slowly toward my bench and hunched my back. Taking my thin blanket out of my case, I rapped myself against it.

"Who would want to talk to a pony like me…" I said out loud by mistake.

At this moment I felt like what they called me at home.

A loser…

I felt tears threaten to dribble out of my eyes and clear my dirty coat but at that moment I heard a flap of wings and the scent of lavender filled the air.

I turned toward the cent and found the shy Pegasus sitting next to me. We continued to sit in silence until there was a strong gust of wind. They shy Pegasus sivered next to me.

"Um…" I started

The Pegasus just sat there silently.

"Want to share the blanket?"

The shy Pegasus just nodded and went in the blanket with me. Of course, I was wrapped in the other end.

I took the apple pie and placed it on my lap. I held out a piece of pie and inspected it with great care. Before I could lift it toward my mouth there was a rather loud growling sound.

I turned toward the Pegasus and saw her blush.

"Um… Sorry about that." She said wrapping herself in the blanket a little more, "I was searching for my pet the whole day and I didn't eat lunch or dinner so…"

I stared at my piece of pie, feeling my mouth water as I caught the light scent of sweet apples. But I knew that she was hungry… Like Celestia said, sharing is caring.

I took a stick and tried to cut the half pie in half again. I handed it to the Pegasus next to me and she shyly took the piece.

"Hey um… What's your name?" I said taking a small bite of the pie.

The Pegasus just stared at me and cradled her food.

"M… M… My name's Fluttershy…" She said barley in a whisper.

I just barely caught the word 'Fluttershy' and I gave off a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy" I said swallowing my food.

"My name's Dawn. Dawn Dew"

(Ending Notes-

I don't know why I keep creating new stories! It's just fun to write and it's awesome. But I'm not sure if this is good or not because I wrote the draft in school for some weird reason. I tried to do something new and make a dramatic thing kind a bit. So I hope ya like it.)


	2. Angel, Bears And a Purple Pony

Chapter 2- Angel

(Note- One word… Derp)

"Oh my! Is there ever such things?"

I nodded slightly, "There are also large machines on the streets that are powered by natural oils but it's not really healthy…"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. A second later she let out a happy gasp. "Why not use the sun as a power source?"

"Well then you're going to need a lot of slits to make something like that."

"What are slits? Don't you mean um… Bits?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "No… Slits, isn't that the currency here? Their made out of bronze."

"Oh well… Here we have a currency known as bits. Their gold coins."

Fluttershy opened her pouch and held out a few gold round coins. I stared at them in awe.

"You must be really rich." I said looking hungrily at the coins.

"I've never held gold in my life."

"Never ever?" Fluttershy said in an astonishing tone.

I just shook my head sadly, "Never ever" I replied. "Pretty pathetic right?"

I stared at Fluttershy for a moment and then she got up. I got a little worried because I thought our evening conversation was about to come to an end. I got up from my seat and grabbed Fluttershy's hooves lightly.

"Please don't go!" I said in a squeaky voice. "I don't have anyone else to talk to or… Even to share something with…"

Fluttershy just gave me a shy smile.

"Don't worry. You can stay with me."

I looked at Fluttershy with wide eyes. Nobody has ever shown me this much kindness before. She was… Like an angel.

"Do you…" I began feeling my voice tremble. "Do you really mean it?"

Fluttershy gave me a cheerful nod. "Of course, follow me."

It took a while to arrive at Fluttershy's house but while we walked, Fluttershy told me a lot about Pony Ville. Including her friends Apple Jack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and some pony named Rarity. She also told me about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about how they rise up the sun and moon. She also told me about a dragon named Spike. She asked me if I was scared but I told her that I faced worse.

Before I knew it, we arrived at a pretty large house built inside, "A tree!"

I stared at Fluttershy with surprise.

"Yep and Twilight also lives in a tree… I want to be a tree."

Fluttershy opened the door and gestured me to come inside. I was greeted with a fairly large shriek as a bunch of animals started to scream all over the place. Or they were running away from something.

"Oh please um… Stop running around everyone oh um…"

Fluttershy started to go from animal to animal trying to comfort them but were soon flying or running over the place. I knew right away that it'll take forever for Fluttershy to calm every animal down. Also I was used to crowded places but this was just too much and it was different animals flying around!

I held myself down, ducking as birds flew past. Placing my hooves in an attacking position I let in a big breath and yelled, "EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!"

Every animal stopped where they were and even Fluttershy halted in mid-air and fell down on her bottom. (Which I found kind of cute)

"First of all what are you running from!"

All the animals pointed at one direction and it was a bunny…

That's right, a bunny.

"Oh Angel there you are!" Fluttershy said while trotting toward the bunny.

"I was looking for you everywhere-"

Angel slapped Flutterhy's face and I just stood there shocked.

"Now, now Angel, What do you want?"

The bunny opened up a cook book and pointed at one of the pages.

"Oh but it's so late. Can't you wait till morning-"

The bunny stomped on Flutterhy's hoof and she rushed off to a kitchen. I just stared at the bunny named… 'Angel'.

The 'Angel' turned its attention toward me and gave me 'that' look. I know that if I gave in the bunny would stomp over me. But I knew better.

"Listen 'Angel'." I started.

"You can't treat Fluttershy that way. She's been so nice to you and you should-"

Angel attempted to try and hit me but I blocked her/his paw and stepped forward. The little devil still didn't back down. I've realized that this bunny 'Angel' must've been the dominator of the house hold. Only using Fluttershy as a slave, or a bitch…

"Here you are Angel." Fluttershy said carrying a tray of what looked like a vegetable sundae.

"Sorry that it doesn't have a cherry, you see it's late so-"

'Angel' smacked the tray away spilling the contents of the food on the floor. Angel pointed toward the door and Fluttershy quickly backed out. But before she could I closed the door and locked it.

"Hey let me take care of it."

"Oh? So you're going to buy a cherry this late at night?"

I face hoofed myself, "Nope, something even better."

I trotted toward the pile of messed up food and placed it on the tray. I placed it on a table, picking up 'Angel' by the ears. The little raskle tried to kick me but I placed it in a cage. I went toward the kitchen and poured the contents into a bag then placing the food into the cage.

"Now you'll stay there until you're done."

I turned toward Fluttershy and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry… It's just how we do it in the city…"

Fluttershy gave me a toothy grin, "No need to be sorry! How did you do that? Angel never listens to anyone!"

I felt my face turn red against my dirty coat.

"T-thanks" I replie.

"No problem. Actually, now we need to find a place for you to sleep."

"I could sleep on the couch-"

"No, please sleep on my bed-"

"No really it's okay"

"I said sleep on my bed…"

Even if her voice was soft she gave me a hard stare that seemed to pierce through my eyes like a bullet. But I still have some courage in me.

"Then… Then why not sleep uh… Together?"

I mentally gave myself a face hoof.

'What the hell! That sounds so sexual-'

"Oh that's a brilliant idea"

My train of thought went from "Chuha chuga Coochoo" To "WHAT THE FU- BWAAAAA"

"Um… What?"

"I said sleep with me. You won't um… Do anything will you?"

I quickly nodded my head toward the yellow pony and followed Fluttershy upstairs. I looked around my surroundings and found it so neat and clean and nothing like the city where I came from.

"Well make yourself at home! You'll have to wash up tomorrow the water's really cold during the night."

Fluttershy just went in the bed and curled herself neatly. I snuggled next to her and fell asleep almost instantly. This was a good day.

-Few hours later-

I woke up with an urgent need in my bladder. Like all males, their first order of business from waking up is to take a piss. I tried to hustle out of the bed as slowly as possible but I found myself bound and unable to move. There was a light warm breathing on the back of my neck and I just lay on the bed not moving. It was either a killer, the bunny, or Fluttershy. The thing let out a soft whisper and I felt something warm go up and down my neck and I knew right away that it was a tongue. But what surprised me more was that Fluttershy was actually licking my coat which was downright dirty.

"Mmmm please I can't lick anymore… Oh that's just too big…"

Fluttershy held onto my tighter and I had the urge to piss but I felt as if I didn't need to anymore… Why is Fluttershy licking me?

"Oh yeah that tastes so sweet… Mmmm tasty"

'Oh my congress are you kidding me. Am I getting molested from a sleeping pony?' I started to sweat, 'This is my first time'

"Mmmm a carrot stick… I'm so hungry…"

I started to panic. I didn't expect my first time to be like this! Never ever have I even thought about it this way!

'Oh my carrot sticks…'

Fluttershy started to unwrap her hooves and turned around on the other side of the bed. I felt as if I were the luckiest pony alive. If this went any further I would have actually woken up Fluttershy and I didn't want my first to be anything like this.

"Mmm two more please…"

I quickly scrambled out of the bed and headed toward a bathroom around the room. Everything looked so clean and proper. I mean I couldn't believe my eyes as everything seemed to sparkle with bright light. As I approached the sparkling white toilet I thanked the women who could make this all possible. I opened the toilet bowl and touched the smooth clean surface… I even licked it once or twice… Okay maybe about ten times but it was so clean!

"Wow… Let me treasure this moment…"

I leaned against the wall of the bathroom while letting my carrot stick dangle over the toilet.

"This is it!"

I let out a refreshing sigh of relief as I watched the yellow liquid steadily pour into the toilet. The sounds of water and water falling together filled the bathroom air echoing off the walls and going all around my head.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yeah this is amazing! Oh my Celestia, Fluttershy!"

There was a sudden bang and a crash in the doorway entrance. I quickly turned my head to see a red faced Fluttershy wearing a gown looking at the mirror instead of me.

"Oh…" I started, "I forgot to close the door-"

"Oh no um… I was just going to get a um… Some water but then I heard uh some noises… So um I just wanted to check if everything was alright since you were uh…"

I looked down at my carrot stick and a light bulb just went ding in my head… Oh…

"No it's not what you think! It's just- I was just so happy about-"

Fluttershy took off her gown and allowed it to fall on the floor, "If you uh… Wanted to uh do that then you could have uh… Just um asked… That is if you want to…"

I just stared at her trying to hold in the 'What the hell' look but I let out a strange confused frown instead.

"I um…" I started as I faced the toilet bowl instead, "This is just a-"

"Hush now… I um… This is my first time so please be gentle…"

"I uh wait no don't touch there-"

The next thing I knew I was on the floor on top of Fluttershy. I felt my carrot stick touch her but it was by accident! Fluttershy just blushed even deeper and was about to open her legs but I thanked Celestia that there was another crash and a bang coming from a window. But unfortunately it was the bathroom window…

"Hey Fluttershy! I just wanted to say good morning and OH MY CELESTIA YOU GOT A RAPEST IN YOUR HOUSE!"

I doubled back pressing myself against a bathroom wall. This pony was nothing but rainbows and by the looks of her strong wings I knew right away that she was one that can zoom past even a high speed cart. I didn't want to mess with her.

"Hey look it's all a misunderstanding-"

"Oh it's a misunderstanding alright…" The rainbow colored pony said as she cracked her neck.

"Try to misunderstand this!"

"What the ha-"

-About five hours later-

"Oh my fricken hay… That hurt a lot…" I said rubbing my bruised face.

"I'm so sorry about that Dawn. Rainbow Dash could get kind of um… Protective at times…"

I just nodded my head understanding what it could be like. We were at what Fluttershy says 'The Everfree Forest'.

"Nothing but forest for miles and miles around, well that is until you get to volcanic region. Oh uh I'm sorry if I'm making you bored…"

I just shook my head and continued to clop through the nasty woods. There were occasional sounds of strange choking sounds or howls but nothing major. (Fluttershy seemed to be pretty freaked out by the noises though)

"T-This is really scary you know" the pink marred pony said brushing up against me with fright.

I just let it be not really focusing on her at the moment but more of looking for something. Fluttershy says we need to find a cave but which cave! A small cave? A large cave? How can we even measure cave sizes anyway.

I just faced hoofed myself but it cost me more pain since my face was already all bruised up.

"Can you please tell me what we're looking for again?"

"We're looking for a cave"

"Um what kind of cave?"

"Oh um… It's a cave…"

I just let out a sigh and continued to search around. At some point I was separated from Fluttershy and I found myself in the middle of a forest where I didn't even know where I was going. Even if it was light out the forest seemed to illuminate a feeling of dread. This wasn't enough to scare me at all. Instead it just got me excited since in the city there are so many fights going around. One time two gangs had an apple pie fight. Of course the apple pies had some surprises inside like grenades… But most of them were grenades… Okay I'm lying all of them were grenades.

"Oh my Celestia where is the cave- Ouch!"

I rubbed my face as I felt my way around what I just hit. It was actually really big and furry… Like a pillow… But it was warm and it was uh… It smelled like a mix of poop and fish…

"Hmm… A big smelly fluffy pillow in the middle of a forest?" I said rubbing the thing.

"Grrr…"

"Hmm…. A talking pillow?"

"Grrr…"

"Uh…"

For a moment there was an awkward silence but the smell of fish and a really heavy breathing…

"It's rapen time…"

"Oh Luna please tell it it's just a big Fluttershy?"

"I like fishy…"

"Well I'm f***ed"

-Moments Later-

I dashed out of the forest with a fricken fifty ton transparent blue bear at my tail and let me tell you it's not fun as it sounds! I was just glad I had enough stamina to actually keep running! Where is Fluttershy when you need her!

"Oh my hay! Please tell me the exit is right behind this tree?"

"Treeeeeeee~~~"

"Shut up you bear!"

Since when did bears talk I have no fricken idea and don't ask me!

I crashed through another set of branches ignoring any distraction but I kept my eyes open for a pink haired Pegasus. I cursed myself for leaving Fluttershy's side partially because right now I'm screwed big time from a retarted bear, and another because the poor Pegasus might be flying or running all across the forest looking for me… What kind of gentle stallion am I!

"PONY COME TO PEDOBEAR!"

"SCREW YOU- Oh yay this is great!" I said sarcastically going through a clearing that was blocked by a cliff. I was fricken trapped…

"This is great! So I'm going to die like this! I'm still a virgin for congress sake!"

"Give me nom noms pony!"

I braced myself as the bear licked its lips all over its hairy mouth. He constantly made a clicking sound with his lips as if he were about to eat me instead of rapping me (and I wanted to first option!) I uselessly trotted around the sand and tried to gain a firm grip upon a cliff but I failed. I felt trapped like a mice in a corner of a wall. I was ripe for the taking… And it was nothing but rape.

The bear wiggled its paw fingers together, "Come here chocolate tits!"

"Oh my hay… I'd rather break into Celestia's room and rape her instead of doing this-"

"What did you say! Celestia is mine! All mine!"

The bear looked behind itself but that was a big mistake as a blast of purple sparkles bashed the beasts head propelling it straight at the cliff. Funny thing was… I was in front of the fricken bear so…

"Oh my go-"

There was a loud crunching sound as I felt about… All my bones break in my body as the weight of the bear stuck me against the cliff and I felt like a sticker or a kitchen magnet.

"Oh my Celestia! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do it I mean I just… Oh my I'm really sorry stranger!"

I felt the heavy weight leave in front of me as I fell on the floor unable to move.

"Oh shoot! We got to take you to the hospital!"

"Het hill he hate" (Translation- That will be great)

The purple unicorn lifted me up with her purple magic and she kind of looked familiar…

"My name's Twilight Sparkle by the way. I was looking for Fluttershy to take Spike on a checkup but she wasn't at her house so I figured how about the forest? She was looking for a bear I heard and it was that one in particular"

I gave myself a mental slap in the face. Of all the ponies in Pony Vil I needed to be stuck with this one… But wait… Did she say her name was Twilight?

"Actually would you like to know how much force was applied to you getting rushed by that beasts? Great!"

I wanted to say no but of course I could barely say yes because my BONES WERE CRUSHED! How am I not dead?

"Well I think the bear weighs about 2500 kilos and I blasted it with I think it was 100 meters per second? I don't know maybe I mean since the wind is dry here and the heat is mild so if we apply to it then-"

Well I just wished I was dead. Or better yet have Celestia kill me! Or even better yet I'll even let Fluttershy lick me… Again… And yes it was weird and I still didn't take a shower!

(Authors note- I… I honestly don't know what I wrote here. I don't know I was kind of brain dead like BOOP but meh I hope by the next chapter I'll have my brain power back)


	3. Party Time!

Chapter 3- Party Time!

(Authors note- Still brain dead! I think… Yeah I think)

"And then we get a total of-"

"Uh Twilight? Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't really think he's there in the head right now." Rainbow Dash said pointing at me.

I was inside a hospital covered in bandages and casts and let me tell you it wasn't fun or comfortable!

"Yeah, sorry Dash…"

I let out a sigh. When did my life here ever get like this? I mean come on, I was only here for almost two days and I'm already in the hospital. Of course I went to the hospital a few times with minor injuries like a fractured bone but I never had a body cast on me… What the frick.

There were more footsteps coming from the door way and I opened my one and only good eye to see who it was. To my relief, it was a nurse.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news"

There was a dramatic gasp inside the room as Rainbow Dash and Twilight nervously placed their hooves on their mouths.

"The Doctor's cheating on me!" The nurse wailed out loud.

There was a sigh of relief within the air as Rainbow Dash and Twilight swiped sweat drops away.

"But there is good news about your patient. He should be out of the hospital within a week. Despite his almost certain death and crushed bones he will leave healthy."

Twilight dashed in front of the nurse, "Really! How is that even possible?"

"Well he does have a strong bone structure like Big Macintosh so he should be alright."

"But he's so skinny!" Rainbow said looking at me with disgust.

Yeah… Thanks a lot Rainbow. That will make me SO much better knowing that you don't like me for my body. I'm not that skinny either! I have muscles! Well, I'm not super buff but normal… You know what? Shut your mouth Rainbow… I really should stop talking to myself… I wanted to be a tree… DAM IT!

"He actually has strong muscles. Unfortunately he needs to be in a wheel chair for at least five days, so until then he needs to stay here.

Twilight stared at the nurse and turned around trotting toward me and I dreaded it.

'Please don't lay down on me! Please don't lay down on me!' I said to myself.

"Hey I hope you're okay… What's your name?"

I just stared at her with curiosity wondering why this young mare would be asking me if I was 'okay' when she just broke every bone in my body… Of course I wasn't okay!

"His name is Dawn Dew Twi." Rainbow Dash said as she read my patients tag.

I saw Twilight pick up the tag, "Dawn Dew, Patient 107, Condition- Medium, Treatments- None, Area- City Stallion. Wow! You came from the city! That's just awesome! Hey, I always wanted to go to the city once but I was just too busy with my studies."

Rainbow Dash suddenly became interested and started reading the tag, "But aren't city stallions violent? I mean I saw some nasty cutie marks on some of these guys and their not-"

"Oh cut it Rainbow Dash. We all know that we have to give someone a chance. Just like with your turtle remember?"

Rainbow Dash just nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we could leave Dawn for a while. We could head back to sweet apple acres for some apple pie and help Apple Jack out? How's that Rainbow Dash?"

Just as Twilight finished her sentence, Dash just dashed out of the window leaving behind of cloud of rainbows streaking out the window.

"Oh no you don't!"

With a flash of purple light Twilight just vanished on the spot, leaving nothing behind.

"Well I guess I should be leaving too. I have to check on the other patients too. Here, you should read a book while you're here."

The nurse placed a book on my night stand and trotted out lightly. I turned my eyes toward the book but failed since the stupid lamp was in the way… Why is my life so hard?

I let out a mental sigh as I stared up at the ceiling.

'Well…' I said in my head, 'At least there isn't anyone to bother you anymore-'

I felt a sudden pain in my gut and I felt myself bounce on my bed. I eyed something pink and curly.

"Even when your bones are crushed your still fun to bounce on!" The pony said in an annoying yet cute voice.

"Oh yeah, and sorry about not having your party on that day! But nobody wanted to go to it saying that you were scary! But you don't look so scary to me Mr. City Stallion! You actually look really nice! Oh and I hear that in the city they make really bad cupcakes but I always wanted to taste good cupcakes but even though I do eat good cupcakes and I make them then I explode because I keep adding to many chocolate chips and then-"

I wanted to scream at her to shut up and leave me alone but I couldn't move my jaws. I could only watch in horror as the pink pony kept jumping on top of me crushing my bones making me want to puke whatever I had inside my stomach and I didn't even eat anything.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you for your name! What's your name Mr. City Man?"

I eyed the patient tag that was also on my night table but the pink pony didn't seem to get the message.

"Oh charades! I love charades! Oh you're um… You want me to look at something! Oh um you want me to look at the table! Oh um…"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my body inspecting it to check if my cast was alright from being bounced on. And I regret doing just that…

"Oh! You want me to look at your body! Oh okay!" The pink pony said.

I gave out a muffled moan as the pink pony started inspecting my body.

"Oh by the way my names Pinkie Pie and oh my! What is that! It looks like a lollipop! Why didn't they cast that! I've never seen a lollipop like that before!"

Oh my fricken Celestia! Are you kidding me! Not there oh my gosh not there! What are you doing you stupid pink pony!

The Pink pony just looked at it curiously...

"Hmm… But it's so small… Oh well! Mind if I eat it!"

I tried to shake my head but instead I gave out wide eyes. And the pink pony took that as a yes.

"Oh goody, I hope it tastes good! Nom, nom time!"

I let out a muffled scream as the pink pony started at my member. That pink pony somehow killed my boner as she advanced at it. But of course hormones got the best of me and I felt blood rush into my member making the lollipop even bigger… I hate being a stallion so much!

I saw Pinkie Pie just look at it curiously, "Hm… Why is it growing so big? I've never seen a lollipop grow bigger from being touched because I always lick it head on with my entire mouth even if it does hurt a little bit but it tastes so good and awesome though! You know that lollipops are sweet and tasty! I really like sweet and sour lollipops because they seem to be awesome and tasty… Hmm… Why am I getting all wet?"

Oh my fricken Celestia with horny Congress Men please don't lick it! I'm still a virgin! Oh no what do I do! I knew from my gang back at the city and they always did what they call 'Party Time'. They would always brag to me about 'How it felt so good' and how I should 'do it' but I was a little more moral then that. I was a gang member but I didn't do drugs or drink beer (But only sometimes). I always wanted to try what they called 'Party Time' but I felt that it was wrong to lose my first to some random pony in the streets that already did so many stallions. I wanted to lose my first to a nice mare who would love me and I would leave the gang. I'll gather enough money to move to a quiet country side with a three floored house. Then I would love to lose my first.

But I was going to lose it to some random pony that I barely knew… Wait… Pinkie Pie… Pinkie Pie… That's Fluttershy's friend! She even ran away from me because of my Cutie Mark? I don't know anymore. This pony's to random.

"Oh well!"

I wanted in horror as Pinkie grasped my hard member with a hoof and looked at it with a happy squee.

"Time to find out what it tastes like!"

She placed her mouth at the tip and slowly started to advance deeper. It hurt because she kept biting down hard but gradually she started to lay low on the biting and instead started to swallow it in whole.

And it felt just so… Good…

Pinkie Pie took her mouth out and her random wide eyes were replaced with eyes filled with lust and want. Almost seductive.

"Mmm… It tastes so… Different… I mean, it tastes sour and I like sour but still it's kind of… I don't know but I know that there's more to it! Like a lollipop with bubblegum filling inside!"

She attacked my member once again going deeper with every stride. I felt her tongue against the base of my member licking it in a sloppy manner. Even if it was sloppy I loved every minute of it. At the moment I didn't care who was taking my virginity ever so slowly. I just wanted something more than just a 'blow job' or that's what my gang friends called it.

"This is so good! And it's starting to get really sweet…" Pinkie Pie said as she took her mouth out of my member.

I noticed that there was more than saliva attached to her mouth. There was something else as well but it was a lot more white then clear. Was it my seed…?

"Hmmm… I just know there's something else!"

Pinkie took my member a lot more slowly this time. Taking her moment to enjoy every second of it. Of course even if my body was bashed up and crushed, I felt a tingling sensation going up and down in my spine.

Pinkie Pie started going faster and faster and placed her hoof at the bottom half of the member and placing her mouth in the other half. I felt myself climax with exhilaration. It hurt but at the same time it felt so good. I started to jerk back and forth from pleasure and the pain of my first climax. I placed my eye into Pinkies and she seemed to take it all in. Her cheeks grew bigger and then she placed her entire mouth on my member filling her cheeks with my seed.

It was just so… Awesome…

Pinkie took her mouth out showing me my seed inside and slightly dripping from her mouth, and onto her body. She started at me and gave out a smile and swallowed the entire thing slowly. She finally looked at me and placed her mouth over member taking in the left over seed left.

"Mmmm… Tasty" She said licking her lips.

She got of the bed and went toward me staring me straight in the eyes.

"I think I will have a lot more fun with you Mr. City Man… I'll find out what your name is later… Or…"

She went outside of the room for a second then came right back inside with eyes of passion.

Pinkie Pie just looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you later Dawn Dew. When you get out of the hospital I'll give you another surprise. And if you're really nice even a bigger super special surprise…"

She walked toward me with a small grin across her face and placed her mouth near my ear letting out a hot warm breath from her breathing. "Let's just call this our… Hmm… What should we call it?"

I was still breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush of our session just a few moments ago but I already knew what I wanted to call it.

"Hmm… How about our 'Party Time'? Because this feels like a party… A really big party in my mouth… How's that Dawn?"

I tried to nod my head but couldn't since I had a body cast around me. But she seemed to get the message from my eyes.

With that she turned her tail making her leave and she even gave me a little view from her tail… I wanted more… So much more…

-Minutes Later-

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO! I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO A PINK, RANDOM, IDIOTIC, PONY! WHAT THE HELL-

Now calm down Dawn you're not like this…

SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! EVEN IF IT DID FEEL GOOD IT'S MADNESS!

Calm down… Just calm your thing down!

I was having a heated debate inside my head going back and forth from my angered mind and my other mind of peace. I just wanted to fall asleep but I knew that I couldn't with this tiring argument. I just wanted to end it by either killing myself, or just getting a heart attack from my crushed bones.

'How could this happen?' I said to myself destroying the argument entirely.

But seriously… How can I lose it to some pony I don't even know? It went from Fluttershy licking me to me losing my virginity so quickly and I've only been here for two days! Oh boy… I know that something bigger may be coming sooner or later…

I soon fell into deep sleep. I dreamed of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Just them standing there looking at me with strange eyes of curiosity like animals looking at some food they've never seen or tasted before.

I started to go toward them but when I closed and reopened my eyes I saw two Fluttershy's and Pinkie Pies…

I took another step, blinked, and then there were four of each… I wanted to stop walking but I had to keep moving for some strange reason. Or… It was more like I was forced too. The more I walked the more of them appeared all around me. Soon the entire place was filled with them all looking at me with strange expressions. Some looked angry, while others looked lustful. I started to run toward an empty space filled with darkness. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I then felt as if I were drifting away and it was pretty weird. When I opened my eyes again I was standing in the middle of the fields looking over some place called Sweet Apple Acres. I didn't know how I knew but I just know that it was its name.

"He's going to be mine! Not yours Twilight!"

I turned to my left to see where the voices were coming from. The bickering of voices started to grow as I approached a bush. I peeked over it to see six mares all fighting with anger filled eyes.

"What do you mean all yours! He's all mine! I mean come on, an idiot like you Rainbow Dash! Or should I call you Rainbow Crash!"

I turned my attention toward the rainbow coated mare. She seemed to be ready to pounce on the lavender mare.

"You take that back! And besides, he like an egg head like you! You're such an idiot Twi!"

"Now come now every pony, let's stop fighting and consider some things. First of all, who is the most elegant and graceful of all the mares here? Of course it would be me you idiots!"

"Shut it Rarity! We all know he likes a hard worken mare who's not afraid to get down and dirty unlike someone people here!" The orange coated mare said as she tipped her hat.

Pinkie Pie leaped out at the orange mare, "You leave him alone Apple Jack! He's mine! MINE!"

I watched as the five continued to fight but there were supposed to be one more… Where was Fluttershy?"

I went out from the cover of the bush and started to trot a little further away. I started to walk for what I thought were a few minutes but then I heard the sound of loud sobs.

"Why… Why are all my friends fighting?"

I started to go closer to the sound of sobs. I reached the end of the under growth and saw a particular yellow coated mare crying out streams of tears against a tree.

"Fluttershy?" I said walking toward her.

She didn't seem to notice I was there… Of course it was a dream but-  
"Don't come near me!"

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Fluttershy. She opened her eyes to reveal red, puffy eyes with an ocean of anger.

I just stared at Fluttershy with a curious face. What was she mad about? Me?

"Yes you! It's all your fault that my friends are fighting! It's all your fault! I wish you were dead!"

The next thing I knew the ground below me shattered and I was falling into another level of pitch black darkness.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I jolted straight up from my bed feeling cold sweat against the sides of my face and fore head. I looked all around me to see that the room was dark with just a faint ray of moon light shining from my window.

The weird thing was I was out of my cast… That was the first thing I noticed since I could jolt up from my sleep. How long was I out?

I looked outside the window to see that it was scattered with stars in the night sky. Just like it was when I first came here and met with Fluttershy.

"Wow that was a weird dream…"

I didn't know what the dream was about but I knew that somehow I might cause something. But what I wanted to find out was what day it was and how long I've been here. I was feeling really fresh and not like my bones were crushed earlier.

I found my patient tag and read what day it was…

"Holy damn… I was out for six days?" I said reading the charts.

I looked at a clock and it read 5:30A.M.

"Damn… This is just so weird…"

I started to go back to my hospital bed and snuggled under the covers. I still didn't take a shower yet but I knew that once I was out, I'll be able to… Maybe Fluttershy will let me? I didn't know but I knew that I wanted to take a shower… Wow… I'm turning random. First I think about the dream and then I think about Fluttershy's house with a shower… I think I'm turning Pink or more clearly, Pinkie Pie…

(Authors Note- I don't like the ending and I start losing motivation during the endings. I didn't really like this chapter that I made besides the small clop session between Dawn and Pinkie Pie. The dream also kind of threw me off but I know what I want to do for the next chapter! And I'm sure it would be a lot better!)


	4. Scrub In the Tub

Chapter 4- Scrub In the Tub

(Authors note- I have many plans for this chapter and even the next.)

"Oh yeah Fluttershy! Harder, harder!"

I felt Fluttershy bulk backwards as she tried to tame me, "Oh please stop moving so I can-"

"But if feels so good! You're so good at this you know that?" I said letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

I looked at Fluttershy and saw her blushing like a red apple. "Oh why thank you. I didn't know that scrubbing was a good talent."

We were in the bathtub together only because I needed assistance with scrubbing. Although I could have done it myself, I was still kind of sore after leaving the hospital. So I asked Fluttershy to help me out. At first she rejected but when I noticed her peeking through the door (and watching me fail to scrub my chest and back) she decided to help me out. And mind you I didn't have any intention to mate with a pony I just met.

I slumped back on the oily tub water and dipped my face into the warm liquid. After being here for a week (but spending most of my time in a hospital) I was finally able to take a shower! Or rather a bath. But I was still happy!

"Thanks for the help Fluttershy" I said leaving the tub and rapping a pink towel around my waist.

She just smiled and blushed. "No problem Dawn. But what I'm really surprised was that you actually look more different now. I always thought you were gray coated!"

It was true. When I came here I was totally filthy and I even forgot that my normal coat was actually dark blue and my hair was smooth gray. I quickly explained to Fluttershy that it was a gene in my family tree that was passed on to me. It was one of the few things I knew about my family, considering the fact that they all died during a fire accident.

Fluttershy just gave me a small nod and looked at me in the eyes. I turned my attention from the ground to hers but she quickly turned her head away. I watched her as she pulled the drain of the tub and I watched the dirty water disappear. It was almost like magic.

"There's one thing that didn't change about you though Dawn."

I tilted my head toward Fluttershy as she took the towel from my waist and started drying off my coat and mane. "You're eyes. Their very… Colorful… Nothing like your coat or mane."

I blinked a couple of times wondering what was so special about my eyes. I stared at Fluttershy for a while but she seemed to avoid my gaze and all the while she just blushed and dried me off as best as she could. I looked down on the floor but then I felt a sudden weight fall on top of me and my attention came upon the yellow coated mare dangling above me. For a few moments I felt as if I were frozen in time. I just stared at the yellow mare gazing deeply into her eyes as she did into mine.

"They're so… Just so beautiful… Your eyes…"

I watched as she advanced toward my face with her lips slightly open and her sweet eyes closed. I felt my heart race and beat at about a million beats per minute. I didn't know what to do! I didn't have an urge to find a way to end this moment by any means. I just… I just wanted to let it happen…

I watched as her soft, sweet, innocent lips reached out toward mine like a weak magnet advancing toward the other pole. Different poles, one negative, and one positive coming together, filling the gap to allow us to come together.

I just simply closed my eyes and felt her warm breath against my face waiting for the spurt of the moment to happen…

"I'm coming to save you Fluttershy!"

I opened my eyes but I was blown away as a sudden gust of wind launched me toward a wall and I landed face first. It didn't hurt much as a big bear crushing my bones but it hurt me enough to feel like a sticker on a wall.

"So this time he tried to seduce you into starting something! Well I have just a piece of mind to tell the difference between love and what's not real mister and you're trying to make Fluttershy rape you! Well it ain't going to work again Mr. Smarty stranger! You're even worse than the other guy that was in Fluttershy's house and I'm going to teach you a lesson…"

I felt myself being peeled off the wall and falling on the bathroom floor. I gazed upon the rainbow mane mare as she cracked her neck again and punched her right hoof with her left hoof.

Two words… Oh shi-

-An Hour Later-

I walked with Fluttershy toward Sugar Cube corner without a scratch or bruise on me. It was partly thanks to Fluttershy and to my self-defense skills. Rainbow Dash went for a left hook punch but I dodged and feinted with my right hoof but of course she wasn't a normal mare who always moved at a normal pace. She dashed back with quick agility but ended up at the other end of the bathroom. Before she could pounce Fluttershy stepped in and announced that it was actually her doing and not mines. It took a few minutes of convincing but then Rainbow settled down. We chatted for a good half an hour about our times here and I got to know Rainbow Dash a lot more then I would have liked too (Not that it's a bad thing). She asked me about my adventures in the city but of course most of it dealt with politics, drugs, and fights. In return she told me about her adventures with her other five mare friends. One time she faced a dragon taking a cat nap near their village, another time with finding a pet (which was a tortoise), and my favorite part was when she explained about a kick ass wedding in Canterlot with a bunch of shape shifting bug/horses whatever they were. And the best part was when she explained how she blended in with false Dashes and saved Fluttershy from being attacked. Or was it the part when she saw Pinkie Pie using Twilight as a magic gun… I couldn't decide but the images were hilarious in my head. In the end Rainbow Dash said I was cool and we should hang out sometime and I was actually glad that we got to know each other cause I seriously didn't want to fight with this pony.

"So why are we at Sugar Cube Corner again?" I said looking at Fluttershy next to me.

"Well we're going to get you a manecut Dawn. It's just too long even for me."

Well in my opinion it wasn't as long. Only up to the back of my neck but I guess here it's considered long for a stallion.

"Well good luck finding a place to get my manecut Fluttershy cause if you look around you people are starting to close up right as we walk past their store."

It was true since there were doors slamming and banging shut as we passed them and of course they all had terrified looks on their faces. Unlike the doctors who treated me with respect despite my cutie mark, the other ponies here well… They treated me like crap.

Fluttershy gave me a reassuring smile, "I'm pretty sure there are many places where they'll allow your mane to be cut Dawn."

Fluttershy knocked on the door to a barber shop that read "Manes Not a Pain"

The door quickly opened but slammed shut in front of Fluttershy's face even before she could say anything… What an ass!

Fluttershy just turned and looked down on the ground… With tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Fluttershy?" I said patting her back as she descended from the steps.

Fluttershy sniffed. "He… He slammed the door in my face before I could even ask for something"

I didn't really know what to do. I've never actually comforted someone who was crying or spurting out tears. Normally in the city we either let them cry, or let them die. That was the rule on the streets. But of course Pony Vill was completely different. Everyone actually cared for each other. It was my fault that the stallion running the store slammed the door in front of Fluttershy's face…

Suddenly I was filled with anger. Nobody could do that to Fluttershy! If it were to slam the door on someone's face it should be me!

I gave Fluttershy a quick hug and quickly ascended the steps again. This time I didn't knock but I barged in anger still boiling down in the pit of my stomach.

"Why did you slam the door on her face-"

Before I could even say my sentence I was welcomed with a sticky substance. I sniffed it quickly and realized that it was hair gel… What the-

"Get out of here you murderer!" The man said as he continued to throw mane supplies at me.

One hit my head and bounced off. "I'm no murderer! I just want my mane to be cut-"

"Yes and you cut other ponies open huh! Well get the Celestia out of my shop or I will call the cops on you! Now get out!"

This time the man was holding a shotgun and he showed it was loaded by emptying a shell on the floor which was covered with small metal pellets. I turned back as quickly as I could and felt pellets wizz pass my head and another splashing off the ground at my right. I commando jumped out of the shop and hurled myself out. I tumbled a few times but quickly got back up and trotted as fast as I could.

"Wait Dawn, hold on!" I heard a sniffing Fluttershy say.

-Few Minutes Later-

After a while I came to a stop to catch my breath. I didn't know how long I ran but I ran far enough to not see the bastards shop. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up finding myself in front of the colorful house again.

"How did I end up here…?"

I heard a flapping of wings coming closer and still coming fast. I turned around and I spotted an incoming yellow Pegasus with closed eyes shouting, "I said wait up!"

I had enough time to raise my hooves up, but in the end I was forced to crash backwards, breaking the door of the boutique and tumbling inside the house filled with clothes.

There was a yelp with screaming coming in front of me. I opened one eye and looked up to see the marshmallow covered mare backing up against a wall and holding a pair of scissors.

"G-Get away from me! I-I'm armed you know!" She said swinging her pair of scissors uselessly in the air.

I was about to get up and leave but not before Fluttershy grabbed my hoof and walked up toward marshmallow pony.

Rarity looked panicked. "Fluttershy what in Equestria are you doing with a city stallion like that!"

I glanced at Fluttershy to see that she looked actually… Really pissed off.

She slammed me onto the ground and stood on top of me rising up a bit from the floor with her wings. "Why do you hate him so much! You didn't even get to know him Rarity and also, he's a really nice guy!"

"But his- his cutie mark-"

"Just because his Cutie Mark's maybe… Different, that doesn't mean that he actually is that kind of person!"

Rarity just stared at me still swinging the scissor with her mouth a gape. We only stayed in this position for a few seconds but it felt like a few minutes. After a few more seconds of convincing from Fluttershy, Rarity finally placed the scissors on a table and gave me a hoof which I gladly accepted.

"I'm terribly sorry darling! I mean honestly I truly am it's just that I haven't ever seen someone with a Cutie Mark like that and I was just afraid." She said shaking my hoof.

I nodded at her letting her know that I accepted her apology, "It's alright. You're not the only one who has treated me like… Like an outsider."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for the misfortune. I guess Pony Vill maybe immature sometimes."

'Yeah' I thought in my head, 'Real immature'.

"Anyways," Rarity said waving her hair backwards. "My name's Rarity. And you are?"

"My name's Dawn. Dawn Dew"

"My, my what a charming name! You seem very different than the other ponies here. I mean they may be charming sometimes but I've never met someone who has these good manners! I must say you even seem elegant with that hair of yours. Are you thinking of getting a perm?"

I shook my head lightly. "I'm actually thinking of getting it cut."

Rarity just nodded her head in agreement. "Your absolutely right my dear! What you need is a more spicy hair style! How about some sharp bangs along the forehead and the side of your hair…"

Rarity seemed to be in a trance but she grabbed me by force. I flinched and tried to pull away but she just kept mumbling to herself and her strength seemed to increase by a thousand. She placed me on a comfortable chair and picked at my long hair.

"If I snip at the sides it should be-"

She picked up a pair of scissors and started snipping. But it wasn't like the lazy barbers on the streets of the cities who take two hours just to do a small trim. But she did it lightning fast… And I don't mean it in any false terms. But she was quick like lighting. Snipping, spraying water, and making large arks. I was afraid that she would end up cutting my face but I just closed my eyes.

"Oh my! Rarity could you slow down a little bit-"

Rarity cut Fluttershy off by sticking a hoof in the air, "Please let me work Fluttershy! I have the picture fresh in my mind!"

This dragged on for about five minutes and I prayed to Celestia to keep me alive. But finally, Rarity let out a sigh of satisfaction. "There we go! You looks gorgeous my dear!"

I opened my eyes and stared at Rarity. She seemed to be gleaming with pride and um… Lust? I turned toward Fluttershy and saw her stare at me and smile and I swear I heard a 'squee' sound coming from her which made me want to go "awwww!'

"Here dear take a look."

Rarity picked up a mirror and gave it to me. I stared at the mirror with shock. In the mirror was another stallion that I've never even met before… It didn't look like me at all. My mane was a lot shorter only coming down below my ears and a simple cut with some bangs. It was simple but I had to admit… I look awesome…

"Rarity…" I said touching my face. "This is amazing!"

She just gave me a smile and dumped the silver hair that was on the floor into a garbage bag.

"Oh but I must do more for you! I'll make a suit for you free of charge just for the way I acted toward you darling."

I gave Rarity a smile. I finally gave Rarity another word of thanks and Fluttershy and I left the boutique placing the broken door against the wall (which Fluttershy gave some bits to Rarity to fix).

I ruffled my hair again feeling the air rush at the back of my neck. I felt so refreshed.

"So…"

I turned toward Fluttershy who was floating gently in mid-air poking her hooves together.

"What's wrong Fluttershy? Are you alright?" I said responding to her.

She just looked down at the ground still poking her hooves together.

"Well… I was just wondering that… Since I don't have anything to do today, you got a haircut, and we have a lot of time… I was wondering if you would like to-"

I continued to walk forward.

"What would you like to do Fluttershy?" I turned toward Fluttershy, or where she was supposed to be.

"Fluttershy?"

I turned around to see the yellow mare stick to a pole and her body language displayed the sign of impact.

She slid off the pole and ended up with her butt up in the air… I also got a small glimpse but I turned my attention to her eyes instead.

"Wondering if we could get to know each other more… If that's okay with you." She said as she tried to regain her balance.

I just gave her a small smile and chuckled while giving her a hoof to get her back up despite her wings.

"Of course it's alright! I would really like to get to know you more Fluttershy-"

She got up quickly and gave me a small squee, "That's great! I'll just get ready oh um… Could you wait at the market for half an hour while I get ready?"

I just gave her a nod.

"That's great! See you later Dawn!"

With that I watched her fly off quickly toward her house.

I let out a sigh of satisfaction. If everything goes alright then I could be made sure that I could get along a lot better with Fluttershy. But only problem was that if people saw my Cutie Mark they'll be all like "Oh get away from us you killer!" But guess what! I didn't ask for this mark you know! Maybe I should just cancel the date with Fluttershy…

"Hey there!"

I froze in my tracks… That random and a bit annoying voice… Oh Celestia not this pony!

"Oh you're not going to say hi to me? How rude of you!" I heard her giggle at the end.

I turned around to face the pink pony in front of me. I just hope that my hair cut and with my body clean I could be disguised for a bit.

"Oh um hi!"

Pinkie Pie looked at me frowning, "Hmm… Have we ever met before?"

I shook my head… Maybe a little too quickly, but I gave myself a pat on the back as Pinkie still analyzed me. This was way too dangerous! I felt as if a snake was deciding if I was edible or not.

"I know I've met you some where before…"

I shook my head again. "I'm just an ordinary citizen and I was just looking for-"

"Hey Dawn!"

Shit! Wrong fricken timing!

I just gave Pinkie Pie a smile but of course the mention of my name made her random eyes go from "I'm happy!" to "Oh I'm going to fuck your brains out"

I swallowed hard and turned to the mare that said my name.

"Oh um sup Rainbow Dash?" I said keeping the urge to slap her silly.

Rainbow just gave me a big grin. "Nothing much! Just wanted to say hi and that's all! Oh, and also I just wanted to invite you to an air show that's coming this weekend! It's going to be so awesome cause the Wonder Bolts are going to be there!" She cheered like a little girl.

I just nodded my head looking at Rainbow Dash and her weird behavior.

I gave out a nervous laugh, "Oh um that's great Dash! Is um anyone else going?"

Rainbow Dash just nodded and told me that her other friends Apple Jack, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity were going. She also told me that she invited Pinkie Pie earlier today.

"Well I'll come and pick you and Fluttershy up on Saturday! And be ready by 7a.m sharp!"

I tried to keep the conversation going but Dash just flew off saying "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" as she flew away. I looked up in horror with my mouth wide open staring at Rainbow Dash's figure growing small, and smaller as she disappeared in the clouds.

"Now then…"

I turned my head around in a rusty way to face the mare looking at me with lustful eyes.

"About that 'surprise' party I owe you…"

I had only one word to describe the panic in my head… "FFFFUUUUU-"

"Oh what should I wear! Should I wear something cute? Smart? How about something cute and smart! Oh I don't know! I just want to impress Dawn with something." I said rummaging through my drawers.

I pulled out the dress that I wore to the Grand Galloping Gala and turned around. "What do you think Angel-"

Of course the little bunny was still in his cage. I'm surprised that he didn't even take a bite off the salad sundae I made for him. I tried to free him but he would always bite so I moved away.

I let out a breath of frustration still wondering what to wear.

"Oh what should I do-"

I stopped and looked at the item before me… "It's perfect…"

The next thing I knew was Pinkie Pie pushing me against a wall in an ally way. Before I could respond she forced my mouth open and stuck her tongue into my throat.

"Mpf!" I said tried crying out flailing my arms everywhere try to get Pinkie off me but she was in her own little world.

I didn't know how long the forced make out session lasted but Pinkie stopped kissing me and I gasped for a gulp of fresh air.

Pinkie just looked at me with a lustful smile on her face. "Oh you liked that didn't you? Well I have a lot more in store for you Dawn… You know your lollipop? Well how about we do it again?"

I shook my head and stood up quickly but Pinkie beat me to it and forced me down again making me lay down on my back. I stared at the pink mare as she reached out for my member and at first I flinched.

"Oh you're so innocent Dawn! Even if you did come from a different place I guess you still have a major sweet side… And I really like sweet things…"

She took two of her hooves and started jerking my member up and down. At first I tried to resist but getting out of Pinkies grasp. But in the end a flood of hormones washed through my head. Numbing my body and feeling pleasure rush up through my spine.

Pinkie looked at me licking her lips.

I felt a load building up inside my member. I jerked back hitting my head against the wall and letting out my seed all over Pinkie's face as it dripped on the ground.

Pinkie licked her lips with satisfaction. "Sorry that it was only a quickie but I need to do some other things too. But I really liked doing it with you! How about we go even further another time? My little pie is wet with sweet juices you know…"

I opened my eyes rubbing my head to see Pinkie waving her butt in the air.

"Yeah right here Dawn…"

She got up and left the ally with my seed still on her face. I just rested on the wall letting in fresh breaths of air and thinking over what I just did… And I just hated myself.

"Oh damn… What would people think about this? Especially Fluttershy-"

I stopped mid-sentence… Oh snap… Fluttershy!

I ran out of the ally way going toward the market, not stopping for anything. It only took about two minutes of running, but in the end I just made it in time. I watched Fluttershy land on the ground looking around innocently.

"Hey Fluttershy!" I said gasping for air.

Fluttershy looked at my direction and gave me a small smile. Hey Dawn. I hope you didn't wait too long.

I shook my head, "It wasn't long at all. But anyways what should we do first?"

Fluttershy took a moment to think.

"How about some lunch? I'm kind of in the mood for sweets. How about you Dawn?"

I nodded my head. I really liked sweets such as candies and cakes but it could I laid them off for a while to stay in shape.

Fluttershy gave me a smile. "Great! I know just the place where they make the best sweets!"

"And where's that?" I said walking with Fluttershy.

She gave me a small smile. "At Pinkie's place! Sugar Cube Corner!"

I gave her another smile. "Well then let's go!"

In the outside I was smiling and Fluttershy started talking more about what her friends did together and how they went through many more adventures. But at the moment I wasn't listening… I was just screaming 'God damit!'

(Authors note- I know that this was just an setu-up kind of like chapter but next chapter will have more action and sorry about that. And please review and tell me what I did wrong or what you would like me to add on I'll really appreciate it!)


	5. Love in the Air

Chapter 5- Love in the Air

(Authors Note- Thank you all for your support!)

As Fluttershy kept talking about animals and adventures that she had with her friends I just nodded and agreeing with what she said. But personally I was only half listening. The other half was freaking out about Pinkie Pie not only because of the shrill fact that she'll probably try and seduce me, but also the fact that she'll probably rape me like last time! Well was liking it really considered rape? I don't know but I still think its rape!

"We're almost there Dawn. Sorry if I was boring you with my stories."

I just shook my head. "It wasn't boring at all!" I said giving her a smile.

We turned around a corner and to my dismay Sugar Cube Corner was just there… Patiently waiting for us to go in! Of course it was just a harmless house that looks like a gingerbread house but in my head, I thought that the thing transformed into something devastating. A monster just waiting for us to enter through its door way to consume us inside its burning mouth. The candy canes against the houses turned into claws reaching out to grab us and the eyes… The eyes within the windows burned with hatred and Pinkie Pie… Pinkie Pie is… Is going too-

"Well we're here Dawn! Don't worry Pinkie Pie makes the best cupcakes especially the rainbow ones!"

I just gave off a nervous laugh, "W-Well why don't we go inside Fluttershy?"

As we ascended the steps I gingerly opened the door for her.

"Ladies first!" Gesturing for her to enter.

Fluttershy just gave me a nod of thanks and walked in nicely. Before I entered I took one last look at the building… It was just a normal house now… That looks like it was made out of candies and cookies but-

"Hey Dawn are you coming in?"

Of course I took my time of going inside. Surprisingly the interior of the house looked like it was made out of sweets as well.

"Damn… Pinkie Pie must really be into sweets."

I stopped where I was… Fluttershy was only a few hoof steps away but a shadow seemed to cast over my head like some dark forced. Something that will take over me within a second and do what they will. Even force me to do something that isn't what I want. And now there was no turning back… But the thing smelled like cotton candy…

Something leaped above me and landed right in front me. Revealing the same pink pony that did her ways… Oh shat! I covered my face with my hooves.

"Why are you talking to yourself mister?" Pinkie said giving me a smile.

I opened one of my eyes and peeked in the gap between my two hooves. There was Pinkie Pie wild as ever but there was something different about her…

Fluttershy gave off a small smile looking behind her and advancing toward Pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie what's going on?"

"Oh nothing! I just made a new batch of cupcakes and their awesome! I tried a different flavor from a super dooper secret ingredient that you just can't find anywhere!"

"Really? Oh please tell me Pinkie."

I got out of my defensive pose and looked over Pinkie and I felt myself coming into a frown. Something's just didn't add up. First Pinkie was all full of lust for me and now she's alright? It has only been a few minutes since she forced me into some oral 'party time'. Is it because her liking for me only occurs once a day? Or maybe it's because she lost all interest for me? But whatever the case is I'm really happy that she's not acting like the way she was. Not. Being. Crazy.

"Hey Pinkie I'm going to use the bathroom. But in the meantime can we have two cupcakes please? Your new special ones?"

Pinkie just gave her a smile and nodded in enthusiasm. "Sure thing Flutters! I'll get right to it!"

I let out a small sigh under my breath and started to go toward a table. The design was strange but in a way made you want to just bite on it. Just like the house it looked like sweets and even smelled like it too… I was so tempted to lick it…

I stock out my tongue and slowly advanced to the caramel smelling table, but I was interrupted by the slamming of a tray in front of my face. My eyes were wide open as once again the pink shadow over threw me.

"You want to try out my special cupcake Dawn?"

I leaned back against my seat… I wasn't even aware that my tongue was sticking out.

"Hum his okay…." When I realized that I was talking like an idiot I placed my tongue back inside my mouth. "Um… I'm okay."

Pinkie just gave me a wide grin. "Oh come on? Please Dawn'ne wane?"

I just looked at Pinkie who was giving me the puppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip. I just looked at her first with a strange look, but finally I felt my face soften and just let out a sigh.

"Okay Pinkie." I said reaching for a brown cupcake. "I'll take one and only one."

I quickly bit into the cupcake wanting to eat it quickly but when I sank my teeth into it…

"Oh my gosh… Pinkie… What did you put into this cupcake!" I said taking another bite savoring the honey like taste.

"It's a secret! But lets' just say that came from… Down south…"

I looked at her confused as I continued to chew on the cupcake. But then her random look suddenly became… Seductive… And lets' just say that she placed her hoof at the wet patch… Way down south.

I looked at her, and then at the cupcake. I looked at her, then at the cupcake. Then her and then the cupcake…

"Okay I'm done Pinkie. Now about those cupcakes-"

"Blarrrg!" I yelled out as I threw up all over the cupcakes while at the same time dropping mine on the floor. Through the three seconds of throwing up I had a few thoughts rush past my head.

'How the hell did Pinkie get back to normal in just a split second?' 'What the hell was Pinkie thinking!' and finally, 'Wow is Fluttershy wearing a dress?'

I finished spewing the last of my disgusting… Spew… And looked at Pinkie and Fluttershy. Fluttershy just looked at the throw up covered cupcakes in disgust and back a way, but Pinkie just looked at me with once again… Lustful eyes.

"Um…" I began. "I'll clean that up!"

"Oh no need to do that Dawn! I got a different batch of cupcakes!"

Pinkie zoomed out and zoomed inside holding another batch of brown cupcakes. They didn't seem any different to me but I knew better then to eat one of Pinkies cupcakes again. Pinkie seemed to realize my hesitation and gave out a snorting laugh.

"Oh Dawn, these are mare cupcakes so they aren't for you! The secret ingredient tells otherwise…"

Pinkie gave Fluttershy a cupcake and at first she hesitated, but then took a small bite of the cupcake.

"Um… Pinkie? This doesn't taste like much but-"

"Oh Fluttershy!" Pinkie said letting out another laugh. "The filling is inside silly!"

Fluttershy slowly ate and after about half a minute her face lit up and they sparkled.

"Oh my… Pinkie… These cupcakes… The filling inside… It's so-"

"I know right! It's a secret ingredient and you could thank Dawn for giving it to me!"

I looked at Pinkie with a face of confusion. "What do you mean? I don't even remember you giving you the ingredients to-"

Pinkie just gave me a lust filled grin. "Oh you know what the ingredient you gave me is… It came from you yourself!"

"What?" At first I just kept looking at Pinkie for a good five seconds… Until…

"Oh… You don't mean"

Pinkie went up to me and placed her nuzzle against mine. "Yes I'm very serious…"

I took a glance at Fluttershy and she was enjoying her cupcake. I just hope that she realizes that the secret ingredient is my… Maybe it is best that she doesn't know…

"Oh Pinkie Pie these are amazing. Can I have some to take home?"

Pinkie zoomed once again in and out of the kitchen and arrived back with a small plastic bag. She placed the last of the two brown cupcakes neatly inside the bag and gave them to Fluttershy with a grin of satisfaction.

"You know that a part of Dawn is inside that right?"

Fluttershy just gave her a smile, "Of course. He helped you didn't he?"

"Hmm… I guess you could say that!"

Both mares just laughed a little bit but I just stayed in the background and it was very awkward… And let me tell you I was actually glad that Pinkie was ignoring me at the moment.

"Well I guess we could go somewhere else now Dawn. What do you think we should do?"

I turned my attention to Fluttershy and thought for a moment. Then I felt a light bulb go *click* in my head.

"How about a picnic?"

Fluttershy trotted over to me and placed her head against mine. "Oh that's a wonderful idea Dawn. Lets' get our supplies at the café. They make the best of the best sandwiches in Pony Vill."

I just gave her a nod and as much as I wanted to leave as soon as possible, I knew that I needed to still be a gentle stallion and say 'Mares first'. I opened the door for her and was quickly about to leap outside but I felt a hoof grab my tail and pull me back inside.

"I'll see you later Dawn…" I heard Pinkie say as I smelled her cotton like mane.

"Maybe you could give me more of that" Pinkie sniffed really loudly and long. "Secret ingredient of yours… I'll even pay you. Think about it? Some fun and some bits…"

I shook my head franticly to try and get out of Pinkies grasp but she held me fast.

"Just think about it Dawn… Just think about it…"

With those last words I felt Pinkie let go of my tail making me go off balance, making me hit the door and then fall down some stairs. In the end I landed face first on the stone paved ground leaving my bottom to stick up in the air. I heard I little laugh coming in front of me.

"Oh Dawn are you okay?" Fluttershy said giggling a little bit. "I'm sorry for laughing Dawn I just um… Your position is kind of…"

"I know Fluttershy I know." I said chuckling

We headed off toward the café and Fluttershy paid for some sandwiches. I felt sorry that she was buying everything and I promised her that I'll make it up to her but she said it was alright. We also bought a picnic blanket and some hayshakes. Next thing I knew we were off toward a location that Fluttershy considered beautiful.

"Hey Fluttershy are we there yet?" I said.

There was only about an hour left before sun set and we've been walking for a good hour or so. And of course I needed to carry all the supplies since I was a gentle stallion but let me tell you this… Don't carry too much or else you'll end up tired in an hour or so and always watch where you're going. I ended up slamming my face against a tree a good couple of times while being distracted by either some kind of animal, or plant.

"We're almost there Dawn. If we just go past these few bushes we should be right… Here!"

"Right where Fluttershy?" I said rustling some bushes away until I was right next to her.

I felt my jaw open in amazement. It was just an ordinary plain with short grass rustling against each other like they were hugging each other. The sky was crystal clear with only a few clouds here and there. I noticed that the sun was about half way gone and that we only have less than an hour with sun light. But the small rays of colors were absolutely amazing. Small streaks of yellow and light purple covered the air. The moon was just coming up right across from the sun. It felt as if a clock was ticking and that two things were about to be switched. The beauty of both turning was amazing.

I turned and followed Fluttershy as she made her way up hill. I was only a few paces behind her but as she reached the top of the hill I noticed something different about her. She was wearing a short white dress which ended right against her flank. It wasn't a 'honker' look because it was Fluttershy. She looked so… So innocent. I watched her as she laid out the blanket and the food on the grassy ground. Not only that but the way she shined in the setting sun. Her shadow enlarging and covering half of her body with a slight dark shade. In the end everything was perfectly set with a tree to give us shade from the suns' rays.

"Um Dawn? Is there something wrong with me oh um I just hope that this is a good place to be and um… I'm just… We can leave if you want."

I snapped my eyes into complete focus and looked at Fluttershy giving her a small smile. "I don't want to leave Fluttershy. This is just such a beautiful place! Why did you think I wanted to leave?"

Fluttershy just gave me a shy smile and sat down on the red and white checkered picnic basket. I did the same and she handed me a sandwich which I gladly accepted.

"So um I know that this isn't a very good topic to start off with but I was wondering if there was something wrong with your health Dawn."

I tilted my head slightly. "What about my health?"

"Remember when we went to Sugar Cube Corner and you um… Spewed all over Pinkies cupcakes?"

Oh… Oh damn she still remembers! I silently cursed Pinkie for making me eat a cupcake. I had to think of an excuse real quick.

"Well um… I uh… Pinkie did something with my cupcake and I kind of got grossed out a little bit."

"Oh…" Fluttershy said nodding.

For the rest of the evening we just ate and talked. The topic went from Pinkie Pie and the cupcakes to my life. I didn't know how but it just did. As we finished our sandwiches and hay shakes I explained to her about my life. I was born in the dark parts of New Mane City and mind you it wasn't Canterlot. My parents were both very bad people. My mother was a honker and my father was a drug dealer. The only things they cared about were money and acidic cider. I was the last thing they would worry about. It's a miracle that I'm still alive and it was all thanks to my fast rate of thought. Ever since I was born I was treated like I was nothing. I was always neglected when I cried out loud for my mother and father and they would always fight about something stupid. My mother never gave me a hug and my father would always throw garbage at me which I would greedily chew just to get something to eat. When I was going from a baby to a colt, I was freed from my prison. I was forced to survive on the streets and I watched as my parent's apartment burn to the ground. Their screams of pain and anger still haunt me to this day and I would never forget that fateful day. The establishment of the apartment is still standing in New Mane City. I would pass by the house almost once per day and I don't even know why I bothered to go back to the house. I guess you could say that my parents and I had a little bit of a relationship or it was just instinct. Every time I look at the window of my floor, I would see the shadows. Two moving shadows mimicking screaming, shrieking, and crying but no sounds were heard. Then they would stop and mimic laughter… Then then they would look out the window and stare me down. Smiling… Their eyes narrowing almost as if they were daring me to come back inside and live with them… I also told her that I joined a gang and made some friends there named Karen and Mike. They were my best mates and we did many of our gang missions together from selling or stealing drugs, to killing random people for insurance fraud. Basically, most of my life was living in the dumps, getting beat up, and trying to make a living off of what little we had. Until now in which I arrived here in Pony Vill.

"Of course none of these matter anymore since I have you with me Fluttershy." I said staring at the setting sun.

The yellow mare just gave me a small nod and her face was filled with sorrow. I looked down as we leaned against tree. I felt her shuffle closer to me until our arms almost touched each other. Suddenly I felt extremely nervous. I've realized that I didn't know how to react to this situation! All this time my friend Karen would always stomp her hooves against mine and be all like 'What the hell are you doing! You can't spend your money on hay-cola! We need that for beer!'

But this time there was no Karen. And here we have a mare who is nervously sitting next to me. It was kind of hard to read her facial expression due to the sky turning dark and revealing billions of stars above and the moon shining above us. But I felt as if she was blushing… I didn't know how or why but… I really… I really liked this situation.

I watched as Dawn's face looked at mine. I was very surprised to see him looking at me. But… But there was something about him that really made me want him. Not in a dirty way but to hold him close and to comfort him. Maybe give him a hug or…

I blushed at the thought of even thinking about the next part. I only met Dawn a week ago and yet I'm here liking this stallion. I know that this is all a little too fast but I just… I don't know! He's so charming and sweet and nothing like the people say City stallions/mares are. He was something completely different and I wanted that uniqueness from him.

I reached for his hoof in a gentle manner. At first Dawn looked rather startled but his facial expression seemed to relax as we held each other. I didn't know what to do in this situation since the fact is I never did this with a stallion before expect maybe with Big Mac but that was such a long time ago when I was just a filly.

"Hey Fluttershy?"

I felt my heart leap about a mile from just the tone of his voice. It was so calm even though he just had a moment where he told me his entire life.

"Y-Yes Dawn?"

Oh no I quivered! This isn't good, what will he think of me? I messed things up so much I… I don't know should I run away? No… No Fluttershy you have to stand your ground.

I felt Dawn give out a sigh and he looked at me. He seemed to glow during the night. His smooth silver hair gleaming with the moon and his dark blue coat just blending in with the night.

"Thanks for being with me today. I know that my story may have been… Well not so entertaining but really. You're a really good friend."

I gave Dawn a smile. Everything was going smoothly but the only down side was that he thought of me as a friend? Oh…

God damn it Dawn! Why did you tell Fluttershy that she was a good friend! She should be more than a friend you idiot! But wait what are your true feelings for her…

I pondered my mind thinking of what else to say but I turned away from Fluttershy and I felt my sad expression fall upon me once again. I just didn't know what to do at this point.

I looked up at the sky. It was clear and the moon was up with the stars gleaming and shining in the dark. I continued to stare at the sky trying to find an answer to all my emotions swelling up inside me. I only met Fluttershy just a week ago and yet I'm here thinking that maybe… Just maybe we could be something even more. Something more than friends but who would like a city stallion like me?

I let out a deep breath. Too much burden for me to even handle like Pinkie Pie. Most of it was with my sudden flood of emotions… When did this all start? I didn't know but I knew that I had something for Fluttershy. She was so calm well maybe not so calm all the time but she was someone who I could talk to, someone I could just hold and have some laughs with instead of having to run for my life with cops behind me. Fluttershy was… Innocent.

Could two different worlds really go together? I didn't know but I knew there was only one way to find out.

I got up from the ground and I looked at Fluttershy with my softest eyes that I could muster up. I needed to do this before my courage goes away.

"Fluttershy…" I began.

I walked out onto the grassy plain where the moon light was shining brightly. I gestured her to follow. At first she seemed to hesitate but soon followed me. I noticed that she was tomato red but she also seemed to be at the verge of tears. Now I just hoped that I didn't bring her even more tears…

"Fluttershy…" I stammered.

The yellow mare just looked at me once more hardly looking at my gaze. "Y-Y-Y-Yes Dawn?"

I swallowed long and hard feeling a chill run up my spine as I prepared to do what I've never done before.

"Um… Would… Would you…"

Fluttershy's attention quickly snapped toward mine and her face was switching back and forth going from nervousness to attentiveness.

I once again swallowed. "Would you… Would you please be my marefriend?"

Like a coward I quickly ducked under my arms and onto the ground going into a ball. I felt like a fool…

But wait… Maybe I could clear this all up!

I got up facing the other direction and I just gave out a nervous laugh which sounded really fake, "Oh hahaha! That was um… That was funny right! I know I know who would like a stallion like me? Well um hahaha that was really stupid of me to even-"

"Yes…"

I stopped… Did she just say… Did she just say…

"Yes Dawn. I would really… Um… I would really like to be your marefriend."

Everything seemed to stop where it was. I turned around to face Fluttershy and on her face were small tears and a smiling face. Her eyes were brilliantly bright even showing my reflection.

"Do you." I began. "Do you really mean it?"

Fluttershy just gave me a small nod and came towards me.

"I know what you're thinking Dawn. You're thinking that you and I aren't really something but… But I'll take the chance to take you on. If… If that's okay with you."

For a moment I just stood there stunned. Did she really say all that?

"if you really mean it then…" I bowed down low to Fluttershy. "Please would you like to dance?"

Fluttershy graciously gave me a hoof and I don't know why but we started to dance in the moon light. Even if there wasn't any music, the sound of the rustling wind and little crickets filled the air. Even if it didn't have a melody, right now everything seemed to make sense. Everything was just beautiful…

I stared at those two. Fluttershy and Dawn, of course I didn't have a problem with those two but for some strange reason I felt a pang in my chest. I thought Dawn was going to be mine! I was going to be next to him during the Air Show and even create a little 'accident' just for us two. Well this is war Fluttershy! He's going to be mine…

I started to trot away slowly until I felt like I was a good distance away and at that moment I revealed my wings and started to head back for home.

He will be mine! For my name is Rainbow Dash!

(Authors note- Thank you all for your support! I felt as if I kind of rushed Fluttershy and Dawn getting together but I'm not really good at those kind of parts I think. So how did I do? I don't believe that this is the best chapter I wrote but I believe that it is good enough or little over satisfactory. And thank you for reviews that you guys have given me! If you have any ideas, feel free to write them on the reviews or pm them to me, either one is alright. And once again thank you all!)


	6. Day of the Air Show

Chapter 6- Day of the Air Show

(Authors note- Sorry this is late! I had this chapter ready but I completely forgot to update! I was working on a new story project and so far it's doing very good. I hope you guys enjoy!)

Falling… Falling… Nothing but darkness here. I don't know how I got here but I do know that my life was about to end. Seeing that Ponyville was filled with too many wonders I started to dream. Was this what death was like? If so… If so it is just so lonely… I don't want to be alone anymore!

"Dawn? Wake up Dawn or we'll be late…"

What was that voice? It sounded so sweet and adorable just like Fluttershy… Oh how I wish I could wake up.

"Dawn please wake up…"

The voice was starting to get fainter and fainter. There were so many wonders in when I was awake! I should have stayed longer and not like this. This was too much…

"I'm sorry Dawn but if you don't wake up I'll um… I'll throw some water at you."

Water… I thought to myself. Water would be just fine.

"Sorry Dawn but I have to do this."

Oh! I see something. I see light… Is that… Is that heaven?

For a few seconds there was silence. I started to drift back into the deep darkness of where I have come from. I started to lose sight of the light… Wait I see it again! It's coming closer and closer by the second! Am I going to be free-

"COLD!"

I leaped out of the comfy bed opening my eyes wide at the same time banging my head against the roof of the house or tree house… I never could decide what it was.

Rubbing my head I tried to get up but I slumped back down again feeling my eyes lose control. When I regained focus I turned my attention to a hovering Fluttershy with a wooden bucket. She seemed to be trying to hold back her laughter but I just gave her a grin.

"Wow Fluttershy. You couldn't have just kissed me awake?"

"W-well I didn't know if you would be okay with that so I um-"

I let out a little laugh, "It's okay Fluttershy, maybe next time."

She just gave me a smile and a nod.

It's been two days since Fluttershy accepted my proposal for her to be my marefriend. Everything was just great and I also got to meet her friends up front like Applejack. I noticed that there was something familiar about her with her brown coat with her long tied blonde mane. But the thing that tipped me off was the hat. And that's when it hit me. This was the mare that I took the apple pie from. I crossed my hooves together for her not to remember me and I was glad that she didn't. I reminded myself to give her eight 'bits' instead of four since I did kind of steal from her. We did a little hoof shake with some spit… Yes that's right. Spit. She said that I could work on her apple farm for only five bits an hour but I quickly accepted it. Fluttershy told me that it wasn't a lot but I just shook it off and said that this maybe the only job I could get. And most importantly, I was glad that she wasn't freaked out about my Cutie Mark. But that's the thing. She gave me some funny look like she was trying to remember something. I just stood there trying to look innocent but who would believe a guy that came from a city? Nobody but Fluttershy. I held back a sweat drop but all in all, Applejack just gave me a smile and I got a job. (Also glad that I don't need to give any more of my secret ingredients to Pinkie Pie)

Fluttershy and I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I just took out a muffin and Fluttershy munched on a haygle. Even more surprisingly, Angel was happily chewing on a carrot. Of course we all laughed and smiled happily while we were at breakfast, but for the last two days when I let Angel free, and whenever Fluttershy wasn't around in a room. The situation would go kind of like this…

"Okay Dawn I'll be taking a shower now so if you could can you clean the dishes?"

I looked toward Fluttershy and nodded finishing my muffin. "Sure thing Fluttershy! I'll get right to it."

I watched as Fluttershy ascended up the stairs. After a few moments I heard the shower start to run. I placed the dishes in the sink and started to scrub them with a sponge. There were only about seven plates but other than that there wasn't much.

I started humming a bit to myself until I felt a sudden glare tingle my spine from behind. I imagined an ire sound and turned around sharply. Of course there was no one there but Angel except that little bastard was the one staring at me. I stared harshly back and that was one mistake I made. Angel started to chew on the top of the half eaten carrot making a little point and I'm telling you! This bunny was insane… And I quote once again fricken 'INSANE'.

Angel held it up like a javelin and tossed it toward me. By reflex I took a clean plate from the drying rack and placed it in front of me. If it was a normal carrot it would have just bounced off but it was sharpened by Angel so…

Crash! I looked at the plate and saw that the carrot was stuck in the middle, making a small hole. I placed the plate down and reached out for some forks.

"Eat this!"

I tossed the forks toward Angel like assassin knives. Just like a matrix, Angel did a back flip in the air getting out of the forks range. The little son of a bunny landed on his feet/paws taking a moment to enjoy the awesome dodge. As if on cue the forks hit the wall behind the bunny, sticking deep inside like real knives of death. That was one of my talents. Using knives or any other thing that's sharp…

Angel started dashing towards me and he leaped at the edge of the table, going for a kick at my face. I ducked and I watched him hit the wall with a cute 'splat' above the sink and fall down inside the sink filled with soapy water. I took him out and started to use him like a sponge, cleaning the remaining six dirty dished with his pure white body. Before I knew it I was done. Also I heard the shower go off. I dashed for the wall across the sink and took out the forks, placing them back inside the drying rack, and finally taking out a wet, pissed of Angel. Placing him on the sink table I patted his wet soft little head.

"I'm done Dawn."

I looked toward Fluttershy near the steps. She was wearing a white gown with purple puffy stuff around the neck and legs.

Fluttershy frowned at me, "Um… Why is Angel all wet?"

"Um it's because uh… It's because he fell inside the sink!"

I started to hug Angel, "Oh you poor little thing falling into the sink! You must really watch your step next time or-"

Angel gave me a kick to the face and I released him immediately. That little devil… I hate him so much!

Fluttershy just gave off a little giggle and picked up Angel. Angel just gave out a small smile and hugged her back. Well at least he's treating her with respect and now he just needs to treat me the same way…

We left Fluttershy's house leaving Angel behind. Arriving at the train station the rest of the group were there. I tried to remember their names. Of course I remembered Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and my marefriend Fluttershy. But the lavender coated mare tipped me off a bit and I still couldn't remember who she was but she really looked familiar…

-Half an Hour Later-

We all gathered inside the train carts taking comfortable seats and adjusting to the chilled atmosphere. Unlike the train where I took to get here, this train had air conditioning! Even technology from the city really came along here.

There were a lot of conversations going on inside the train cart. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were talking together (and I was really thankful thank Pinkie wasn't really crazy about me right now), Applejack was talking with Rainbow Dash and I could tell by their expressions that the conversation was a real hype. And finally Fluttershy and Twilight were talking leaving me out of the conversation. I didn't really mind at all, I mean they were all mares and the fact that their mares and I'm a stallion kind of made sense.

I laid down on the comfy train sofa and started to snooze off, or more likely I was just resting my eyes. It was a long way to the air show which was going to be held in Canterlot. I've never been there before since it was royal, but now was my chance. I wasn't really that excited but I was really happy.

After what felt like an hour I opened my eyes and was blinded at the lights above. I sat upright and rubbed my neck. Even if the sofas were comfy they could really stress your neck.

"Well girls I think it's right about time for lunch!" I heard Applejack say.

I tried to focus my eyes by rubbing them but they just blurred up even more. I really should get some eye drops or something.

"OH! Me too! Me too! I hope they have cake! What kind of cake will they have? Chocolate cake? Carrot cake? Oh oh! How about cotton candy-"

"Now, now Pinkie I am sure that there will be plenty of cake in this train. Who else would ask for cake every time they go on a train ride?" Replied Rarity.

Finally my eyes came to focus and I eyed the mares looking at each other and talking about cake. They could get real strange at sometimes but I didn't mind. There were a lot more crazy ponies out there in the world. And I knew some of them.

"Twilight darling, are you not going to come with us?"

Twilight looked up at Rarity and just gave her a smile, "No thanks Rarity. Even if I do want cake I think I'll just eat some of the food their going to serve at the air show."

Rarity just gave Twilight a nod and the rest of the group disappeared into the dinning cart. But now that I think about it I'm kind of hungry.

Stretching my legs I hopped off my spot and started to proceed toward the dinning cart. I opened the door and to my disappointment the line was way… And I mean seriously really too long. With my drossy legs I think I would last about five minutes and give up on the line and just sit back down.

"Hey, your name is Dawn right?"

I closed the dinning cart door and looked at the mare that asked me the question.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the lavender coated mare.

Not even taking a glance at me she turned the page of a book. A really big book! Maybe the size of a dictionary! No, I would say about the size of two dictionaries. I've never seen such a big book before.

"Oh um…" She seemed to be more focused on the book then me. "Do you remember when there was that bear and it kind of uh… Squished you?"

My eyes widened and I suddenly felt myself stare her down.

"Squished me? Squished me! You didn't squish me you crushed me! It hurt so much it didn't hurt at all! What the heck were you even thinking!"

The mare just closed the book and placed her next to her. She looked at me with eyes that said 'I'm sorry will you ever forgive me?'

"But think about it? If it weren't for me that bear would have shredded you by now wouldn't it have?"

I tried to stare at her with a stern face but I felt laughter ripple through my throat and I felt myself break into a smile. I don't know why but I started to pound on the floor and started to roll on the floor laughing out loud.

"Um… What's so funny?"

I stopped myself from laughing just enough to form words with rough pauses in between.

"Oh he wasn't trying to shred me apart!" I continued to laugh so hard I started to feel tears in my eyes. "He tried to rape me!"

I started to pound on the floor even more. But my laughter was suddenly seized by feeling myself roll from the floor, to the air. I opened my eyes to see myself floating in some kind of sparkling air. I looked down at the mare and saw that her horn was glowing. So this is what magic is…

"What's so funny about that?"

She was right… What was so funny about myself about to get raped by a fricken pedo bear?

After a while the mare placed me on the seat next to her and shook her head.

"Well Dawn if you didn't happen to know that was an Ursa."

I placed a hoof on my head. The mare seemed to get the hint that I had no fricken clue what she was talking about and she sighed.

I wish I've never scratched my head and I will never do it ever again when this mare was around. She just went into a long lecture about an Ursa and how the one I faced was just a baby, a teenager at most? I wasn't sure I just zoned out.

"You get it now?"

I stared at the air for a few more seconds then snapped back into focus and just nodded. We just sat in silence listening to nothing but the clanking of plates on silver ware and even occasional laughter coming from the dinning cart. Things were boring with just this mare… But I guess I could try and start a conversation.

"So what's your name?"

I watched as her head snapped to my attention.

"Oh are you talking to me?" She said looking around the room for any sign of another living thing.

"Nope I'm talking to the air."

I just watched her as she gave me a frown. Right away I noticed that she wasn't the type to clearly understand sarcasm or stupid jokes. So I quickly corrected myself.

"I'm just joking of course I'm talking to you!" I gave her a smile.

She gracefully accepted it and gave me a small grin, "Oh sorry about that. My name's Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh yeah Twilight Sparkle. It's really nice to see you again Twi. Can I call you Twi?"

She just shrugged and I just nodded.

"So um… What book are you reading Twi?"

Twilight floated her book around and finally placed it in front of me. As she let her magic go I felt the entire weight of the book fall on my lap. It must've weight about two hundred pounds!

"Damn uh Twi? How many pages does this book have!" I said straining my breath.

She just smiled at me, "A little over two thousand pages. I've read this book about ten times already. This talks about stars, space, and time all together. It's pretty amazing actually."

As she lifted her book off my lap she buzzed on about another lecture about stars then space and lastly time. Actually I was pretty amazed. I never knew that magic came from the Equestrian Planet itself. Also the fact that the Princess's used magic where the sun is over millions of miles away from here. I was truly fascinated by all this advanced stuff. I've never really focused in school or rather I barely went to school, but I knew that if I needed to learn something Twi would be the one to talk to.

"And that concludes how watermelons were made."

After a long talk about space and time, somehow the conversation went to fruit. For the next half hour or so we discussed about which fruit was better than that lead to food, and finally the first strike struck.

I felt my stomach grumble…

I felt myself blush, "Oh sorry about that. I guess I'm a bit hungry"

"Not at all. Actually I'm kind of hungry too. Why don't we get something to eat?" Twilight said offering a hoof.

I gladly accepted it and we approached the dinning cart together. Fortunately there was no line, unfortunately there was barley any food left. As I looked at the leftover food, it reminded me of myself in the past. I usually rummaged the garbage or snuck inside a restaurant for even a small morsel of food. And this was almost the exact scenario except I didn't get beaten and there was a little more left overs.

"Well I guess it's best to make of what we have." I said grabbing a plate.

As I started to gather up small portions of food I turned around and saw that Twilight was digging her hooves on the wooden floor.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" I said approaching her.

She just shook her head, "I uh changed my mind. You could eat I mean a stallion needs more energy than a mare right?"

For a few seconds I stood where I was and thought for a moment. Then I realized what she was saying. Since there wasn't much to eat I should take it all. Just her thinking that way of me made me a little ticked off. I knew that it wasn't her fault. Maybe she was thinking of me or that her confidence was low in front of me. I'm not sure which one, maybe both? But either way I grabbed another plate and held her hoof.

"W-What are you doing? Aren't you hungry?"

I started piling food on her plate like there was no tomorrow despite the small portions.

"Even a mare needs to eat Twi. I mean come on there should be plenty of food to go around!"

As we emptied all the bins of food we came with only one plate of food and some soup. Only enough to feed about 1 and a half servings. At first Twilight insisted I eat it all but I just shook my head and I asked her to eat it. In the end Twilight won by threatening me with her magic. I started to take a bite of food but not until I stuffed her mouth full of soup.

I watched as Twilight swallowed and grinned. "Oh it's on"

This food debate went into each of us feeding another. She stuffed my mouth a mouth full of mashed potatoes and I returned the favor by placing a pile of oats in her mouth. Everything ranged from hay fries to green beans until finally we reached the last item of food. Which was spaghetti.

I laid my back against my chair trying to avoid the magical floating string of grain threatening to enter my mouth. I turned my attention to Twi and she just gave me a big grin. One string of spaghetti after another we finally reached a point where I stuffed some in hers and she stuffed some in mine. As we were slurping in the strings all of a sudden the string was jammed. I tried tugging back and so did Twi. But as we did the string retracted in the air showing us face to face. I stared deeply into Twilight's eyes and I just blinked. Within those eyes were sparkles and an abundant amount of knowledge just waiting to pour out. For someone to talk to, for someone to hear her wisdom. We just stared at each other for a while not even moving or breathing.

How can I get Dawn to sit next to me at the air show! He already has Fluttershy and I'll look so stupid without a stallion with me. Could I try and make him jealous somehow? I need something… I am Rainbow Dash after all! The fastest flier in all of Equestria! But what do I need? Maybe some milk will make me feel better.

I opened the door to the dining cart and entered and I just let out a sharp gasp. The sight of what Twilight and Dawn were doing was just so… Oh yes… This is what I need…

Dawn looked at me with wide eyes and both of them quickly swallowed the string they were sharing.

"It's not what it looks like Rainbow Dash! It's all a misunderstanding-"

I raised a hoof and let out one of my most devilish smiles, "Yeah about that… We need to talk Dawn… We need to talk right now…"

(End Note- Why do I think this is so short? I don't know but it feels like it. I've been more focusing on my new story. If you want I could send you a link to my new story I would gladly send you a PM with the link. I hope you guys enjoyed!)


	7. Party In the Cart

(Note- This chapter will have an adult scene in it since I didn't update in a while. I'll tell you when, so be prepared because I haven't written a scene like that in a long time.)

Chapter 7- Party In the Cart

"Oh uh… I don't think I could do this." I said backing away from the advancing Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow just licked her lips as she pushed me against her bed, "Well isn't this a surprise? The city pony who came here is chickening out in some-"

Rainbow Dash stopped and showed me her flank, "Fun… Right Fluttershy?"

I watched as my marefriend came towards me with eyes burning with fire and rage, "Yes Rainbow Dash! I'm so mad that I could do anything to any pony right now! And that's starting with my stallion!"

I swallowed really hard. I don't know how I got into this situation from just making a deal with Rainbow Dash a few hours ago, to her and Fluttershy pushing me against Rainbow's bed. Just how in the world did I get into this tight spot?

-7 hours ago-

"We need to talk… Right now…"

'Oh crap' I thought to myself.

I swallowed hard and loudly as I followed Rainbow Dash out the dining cart. I felt sorry for Twilight so before I left I promised her that I will spend some time with her at the Stadium. But of course I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Rainbow Dash led me into what I figured was her bedroom, and she closed the door silently.

"Now… About that little 'incident'"

I leaped out of my spot, "Please Rainbow Dash! It was just a coincidence, I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm being really honest here and for real, if I'm lying the army can come after me and kill me with-"

She placed a hoof against my lips and made a hush sound.

Rainbow Dash gave me a smug look, "I understand that it was just by accident but you know how Fluttershy is… She's really sensitive and if she hears about this uh… Well… Let me just say I could easily change the story into a more well uh… Seductive scene."

I felt my eyes look at the floor from shame and stupidity. Was I being black mailed right now? Heck, I'm down in the dumps right now and that's for sure. I came from the city to experience a peaceful life, not one filled with drama!

"A-Alright Rainbow Dash well uh… What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want. There's only one stallion and six mares including me, and I invited you. Hint, hint?"

I cocked my head as I tried to understand what she was saying.

"Me, invite you, lots of mares?"

I blinked twice as I once again, tried to understand what she was getting at. I'm not one who is well known for the knowledge of love you know. But I was starting to feel like my train of thought was about to leave the station.

Rainbow Dash grunted and facehooved herself, "For Celestia's sake! I invited you here for you to come along with me! Just for once I want you to be with me, and only me instead of that shy, little yellow headed Fluttershy!"

I gasped, "Don't call Fluttershy yellow headed and timid!"

"But she IS yellow and uh… Timid?"

This time it was my turn to facehoof, "Timid means shy… Do you have an education system around here?"

Rainbow Dash blinked.

"Well you know… In the city there's this very great education system and-"

"Don't try to change the subject mister smarty pants!"

"Damn it…"

Rainbow Dash suddenly jolted past my comfort zone and was literally, neck to neck with me.

"If you want me to keep this quiet…" She said lowering her voice, "Please… Make this a great day for me now won't you Dawn?"

She took my hooves and like a snake, attacked for my mouth. It was so sudden and unprepared for that I literally fell back on the bed and ended up with the rainbow mare above me.

"You like that kiss huh?" She said letting go.

I inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and for a second, I forgot what I was doing. Her mouth was rather cute and her coat was surprisingly soft like a cloud. Her mane was a little rough but was smooth at the same time. And the taste of her lips… It was sweet and pleasurable like the candy they sell at the city. Was it skittles?

Rainbow Dash looked at a clock above her door and got off me.

"Anyways," She said dusting herself off, "I would like more of this AFTER our little date in the stadium."

"W-What date? You know t-that I'm dating Fluttershy right?"

"Exactly…"

I turned away from her and headed for the door until she stopped me by pinning me down on the rugged floor.

"Let's get one thing straight mister. I'm the one in charge here and not you, you got that? I have the upper hand… So if you really want me to keep this quiet I just want you for a day. Is that too much to ask?"

I turned my face and attention away from Rainbow. I didn't really know what to do because if Fluttershy were to find out of this little accident, then she'll surely hate me. Or worse, she'll be heartbroken… But I was wise enough to know that things will only get worse if I went off with dash.

Rainbow Dash just pouted and got off me, "You got until five minutes before the train arrives at the station. After that, I'll tell Fluttershy everything after today."

I closed my eyes, got up, and made my way out the door.

"What kind of mess did I get into…" I said sighing deeply.

Needing to think, I decided to get a drink. But when I got back to the dining cart there was nothing but daisy wine and water. I grabbed a cup and poured some water inside, all the while chugging the fluid down like pouring water in a barrel.

I didn't realize it but there was another presence next to me. I was drinking my grief away and I finally stopped wanting to get a breath of air.

"Wow, I've never seen a stallion drink that much water before."

I felt my eyes open in surprise and I looked to my right to see Twilight holding a glass half filled with Daisy Wine.

I shook my head, "Yeah uh… I was just drinking my grief away. Water helps… I've never tried wine before."

"Well this may seem a bit prejudice, but I thought city ponies usually drank alcohol most of the time?"

I nodded my head again taking another swallow of water, "Yeah, most stallions and mares do that in all these bars and on the streets. I'm not sure about the rich parts of the cities though. Never really been there before."

"Ah I see." Twi said sipping her drink.

"Well what about ponies here? I never thought that a smart mare like you would find wine really exciting."

Twi just giggled cutely at the comment, "Oh I adore wine. But I don't drink this kind of beverage most of the time since it kind of interrupts my studies. And just between you and me…"

Twi looked left and right, then placed her mouth near my ears and whispered, "My friends don't know I drink."

I nodded my head in understanding, "I had to pretend to drink alcohol to stay tough in my group while I was in the city. And let me tell you, they don't take kindly to one's who don't drink."

"Really?" Twi said fascinated, "Tell me more."

I started to tell her what the city life was like about how there were a lot of individual groups spotted around looking for weak prey. Twi also had a lot of questions regarding the standards of 'ranks' in gang groups. But for the most part, she listened carefully and drank her wine calmly.

It was rather nice to have someone to talk to. Even if this it was because of this mare that I got into this tight spot… But for now, I felt really relieved. There was no drama here, just a normal conversation.

"So well uh Dawn um… You promised me that you'll spend some time with me at the stadium right?"

I flinched at the change of subject and the topic of it.

"Well um uh… Something came up Twi, and um-"

"What came up Dawn?"

Was she closer than before?

I gulped, "Well uh… Let's just say that Rainbow Dash kind of… 'Annoyed' me so much after we left that well… I gave into her demands."

"Oh…"

I saw Twilight's bright expression turn into a glum one. I didn't mean for her to be upset but if she found out about what Rainbow really convinced me to do, then she'll be shocked and tell Fluttershy for sure.

"I'm really sorry Twilight. Well how about I make it up to you? When we get back, you, me, we'll hang out? Anywhere of your choice."

I saw Twi's expression light up as I gave her that promise.

"You Pinkie swear?"

"I uh… Yeah! I Pinkie swear."

We clashed hooves and what was done, was done. But the problem still at hand was with Fluttershy… Now that one was is going to be tough to explain…

There was a sound of static and the intercom came on, "We'll be arriving at Canterlot in just about ten minutes! Please take all your belongings with you and thank you for choosing Stallions Express!"

After I left Twilight to be by herself I decided to check on Fluttershy and the rest of the girls. Maybe I could get some advice…

As I approached the room where the girls were staying in I had to choose, ask for advice first, or talk to Fluttershy. But what excuse can I make? Tell her that Rainbow Dash forced me to take her on a date?

I rubbed my mane in frustration and without knowing it I started to slam my head against the door.

"Damn it, what do I say!?"

I felt the door open and as I was about to bang my head again, I instead fell down and landed in the center of the room being stared at the four mares.

"D-Dawn did something happen?" Fluttershy stammered.

I quickly got up and dusted myself off.

'Great,' I thought, 'Now I need to choose. Advice, or Fluttershy.'

My marefriend looked at me full with concern, "D-Dawn is there anything-"

I got up quickly and shook my head trying to get out of my daze. I needed to think quickly or else I might be too late.

"I'm fine Fluttershy! I uh just need… I just need some advice from uh… From..." I looked around the room, "I just need some advice from Rarity! Yes that's right, I need some help with uh… Can I talk to you for a bit?"

I watched as Rarity slowly got up, sighed, and approached me flipping her majestic hair back. She sure was something I tell you…

"Alright darling whatever you need."

"You need advice on what!?"

"I know it may seem crazy but well uh… What do I do if someone gets blackmailed and is threatening to tell their marefriend everything even if it was an accident?"

Rarity gave me a piercing stare and frown, "What are you getting at darling? Are you the one getting blackmailed by someone?"

"W-What are you talking about!? What did I do wrong? Are you blaming me? Are you-"

"Aha! So you are getting blackmailed!"

I felt my eyes become wide like dinner plates and felt my mouth become dry. How did she now? Was it that obvious?

"Yes your expression tells me everything darling. Really my dear, you should work on how to hide your feelings a bit more."

I face hooved myself, "Damn it… I knew this was a bad idea."

"What are you talking about? Please tell me everything. I did have some small experiences with these kind of things you know? You can trust me really darling, I may look like a stuck up mare but in reality I keep a lot of secrets."

I sighed, I knew that it was no use hiding it anymore, I needed some advice and someone to talk to.

I told Rarity everything starting from how the situation happened about how Twi and I were just having some fun, and up to the point where Rainbow Dash came in making me a deal. But I didn't tell her about what she thought of Fluttershy.

I looked at Rarity and she seemed to be in deep thought, but after some time she let out a small gasp and placed both of her hooves on my shoulders.

"I know what to do!"

As I walked down the stadium I took hold on Rainbow Dashes hoof and I watched as she just grinned.

"I thought you'd be more secure." Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

I returned the grin, "Well I did live in the city. I guess you could say I could be kind of…"

I took a step back and made a 'SWAG' pose, "Bad!"

Rainbow Dash just looked at me with her mouth a little a gap and her head tilted to one side.

I resumed trotting and I pulled up against Rainbow.

"What? Is it too much?"

Until we reached our seats we all laughed and did small chit chat together.

You may think that I'm enjoying this. But honestly I'm not… I'm actually starting to regret Rarity's idea.

-(At the Train)-

"You want me to do what!?" I said shaking Rarity with both of my hooves.

"It's the only way to keep things secret!" Rarity said in a cracked tone as I continued to shake her back and forth.

I stopped myself and face hooved myself.

"Can't believe I'm going on a double date…"

Rarity just wiped her hair, "I'll tell you everything."

-(At the Stadium)-

"Hey um Rainbow Dash I'm going to the bathroom for a second I'll be right back."

"But the show's about to start-"

I let out a fake sigh. "You really want me to go to the bathroom DURING the show?"

I watched as Rainbow Dash gave it a thought and let out a sigh, "Alright fine… But hurry back cause the show's going to start in-"

I rushed for the Stadium exit without waiting for the time. I ran for the restrooms but instead of going inside, I waited outside and soon enough I watched as my marefriend came out letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well that kind of took a while."

I chuckled as I watched Fluttershy jump in surprise.

"D-Don't scare me like that Dawn! Where is every pony?"

"They're all about to watch the show."

"Well we shouldn't miss a thing-"

I grabbed Fluttershy's shoulder and turned her around, "No wait! Uh… Why don't we get something to drink first?"

I took Fluttershy to a café and settled her down while ordering some hayshakes. Ever since I got the job on AJ's farm, I was able to make a little profit for myself and to spend some with my marefriend. Even if by taking Fluttershy to the café was not part of Rarity's plan, I just wanted to get away from Rainbow Dash.

Instead of going back Fluttershy and I took our time around the Stadium. With the occasional cheers and cries with the ponies above, Fluttershy and I did some shopping together (Even if it was against my will).

"Oh look at this Dawn! This seems to suit me very well."

I looked at the article of clothing Fluttershy was holding. It was a short sleeved purple shirt with four socks…

I swallowed my laughter, "W-why would you need socks?"

"Oh sorry Dawn, I didn't know that you thought it was bad-"

"No it's not that! It's just well… You don't see anyone wearing socks here."

Fluttershy nodded, "W-well I want to try it out anyway. Could you wait for me?"

I gave her a small nod and I leaned against a wall.

Life was good for now… No drama, no hardships, just me and my marefriend having some fun without-

"There you are!"

I opened my eyes out of shock.

'Oh shoot its Rainbow Dash…' I thought to myself.

Rainbow approached me and hovered above me, "Why are you in a clothing store and where is Fluttershy? Everyone's getting worried you know since Fluttershy didn't come out of the bathroom-"

"Oh uh I think she's still in the bathroom so uh well… Why don't we go up?"

"Wait what?"

I pushed Rainbow Dash and together we trotted back to our seats. I just thanked Celestia that the changing room was all the way across the store… But looks like I'm once again in a tight spot.

Rainbow Dash nudged me with her elbow as she gave me a smirk.

"So what WERE you doing in there? Let me guess, trying to buy me a shirt right?"

"I uh yeah that's it! But I didn't have any bits with me and I forgot that Fluttershy has it-"

I covered my mouth with my hooves fearing my mistake.

As expected, Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and swooped down at me her eyes changing from light and dark pink, to flaming red.

"What do you mean Fluttershy has your bits- Wait…"

I watched in terror as the final realization hit her and she forcefully took my hoof and dragged me back toward the clothes store.

I struggled against her grasp but it was no use, my hooves wouldn't reach her. The only words that struck in my head were, "Oh horse shit…"

I continued struggling until I was roughly pushed down on the carpeted floor of the store.

I watched as the door from the changing room opened to reveal a rather attractive Fluttershy nervously stepping out. I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"D-Dawn is this alright? I-I don't usually wear these kind of things and I-"

Fluttershy paused as she looked at me and then at Rainbow Dash. Both seemed to link eyes together and then the chaos started.

Next thing I know two friends were fighting each other. At first Fluttershy seemed afraid, but gradually every time she took a glance at me her eyes became more narrow and her eyes looked even sharper.

Most of the time they were pointing at me, but they still continued fighting all over the place throwing insults at each other and I swear I heard something about cupcakes.

Like an ant, I backed away slowly trying not to attract any attention to myself. I was only half way out until both mares turned around and stared at me with penetrating eyes, "You're not going anywhere!"

I gulped loudly and I gave off a scared smile, "W-Well you girls I really have to go see what's going on and uh-"

I completely stopped myself as the two mares placed their hooves down and strangely, they stopped talking and went into little whispers. There were small nods and mumbles here and there. But in the end there was nothing but nods and grins. Was I just seeing things?

Fluttershy took off the socks; shirt and placed them back in the racks they were at before and proceeded toward me boldly… A little 'too' boldly if you ask me. This just wasn't the normal innocent, cute Fluttershy anymore and I hope that this change isn't permanent, but well it is my fault so…

I let out a sigh of frustration.

What in Celestia were they talking about?

I sat nervously throughout dinner tapping my hooves together. I was sitting in between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash for some odd reason I don't even know. The other mares were talking and chit chatting about the show, on the other hand, the two mares next to me were just eating and looking at each other every once in a while nodding… And then going back to eating! What the fricken frick is going on!

I got up so abruptly that I knocked my glass of water causing it to spill all over my coat. I let out a sigh of stupidity.

"S-Sorry, I'll just go dry myself."

But none of the mares seemed to pay me any attention and I was glad too. "I just needed some time on my own for just a moment… Just for one second."

I entered the bathroom, took a fresh towel, and proceeded to drying myself. But unfortunately I fumbled around with the towel and I couldn't even draw myself to dry that 'certain' place.

"Here Dawn, let me help you." A sweet voice said as it filled my ears.

I felt hooves take the towel and start rubbing my stomach and I nervously let out a moan.

"S-stop that Fluttershy, that's my soft spot and it kind of, tickles so-"

Wait… Fluttershy…

I turned around, "What the-"

I hear something swoop in and I felt something hit my head just as the train whistle blew. But I couldn't remember what happened next because well I just couldn't think of anything.

Next thing I know I wake up in bed with a mare looking at me lustfully.

I was just about to let out a yelp until I felt a hoof cover my mouth, "Shhhhh…"

Rainbow Dash snuggled against my body but I rolled my body over and started crawling toward the door. But Rainbow Dash still followed me like she was a fish and I was the light.

"Oh uh… I don't think I could do this." I said backing away from the advancing Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow just licked her lips as she pushed me against her bed, "Well isn't this a surprise? The city pony who came here is chickening out in some-"

Rainbow Dash stopped and showed me her flank, "Fun… Right Fluttershy?"

I watched as my marefriend came towards me with eyes burning with fire and rage, "Yes Rainbow Dash! I'm so mad that I could do anything to any pony right now! And that's starting with my stallion!"

I swallowed really hard. I don't know how I got into this situation from just making a deal with Rainbow Dash a few hours ago, to her and Fluttershy pushing me against Rainbow's bed. Just how in the world did I get into this tight spot?

But the sudden events of everything that has happened today came flooding in…

"Yep," I said out loud, "I'm boned…"

(Adult Scene Warning)

Rainbow Dash threw me back onto her bed and pressed her body weight on me so I wouldn't be able to escape. I looked towards Fluttershy but it was hopeless, she just looked at me and looked away.

Rainbow Dash started rubbing her body against me and I suddenly felt aroused. I tried to stop it but my shaft had a mind of its own. I looked away, blushing furiously, as Rainbow Dash just grinned.

"So now Mr. Sleepy Head is finally awake hmmm?" She said as she sneered.

"R-Really Rainbow Dash, I don't think I can do thi-"

But my mouth was suddenly covered by another rump as it started to move back and forth. This bottom was yellow and really wet. I couldn't help but to have a taste of my marefriend's cum.

"Hey, don't let Fluttershy have all the fun!"

I felt Rainbow Dash get off me but I couldn't see what happened next. I was still focused on the face of this sweet yellow angel. But as Fluttershy got up, I saw Rainbow Dash proceeding toward my rod and I let a moan of pleasure escape my mouth as she took the entire thing into her mouth.

Fluttershy got off me and started to kneel down next to Rainbow Dash. The next thing I knew, both mares were taking turns licking my (rather large) shaft.

"T-The fun has been doubled?" I said in between moans.

Both mares let out giggles and proceeded to lick and suck, and I couldn't resist but to let out a few spurts of semen which was licked away with the spit by either mares.

For some time, I just laid there and enjoyed myself. But the fun stopped when both mares looked at me with their mouths slightly open with spit dangling from my their mouths

.

"Well I uh…" Fluttershy said as she cleaned her mouth.

Rainbow Dash just gave me a smile as she watched me pant, "You still want more huh? Why didn't you just say so?"

Rainbow pushed Fluttershy in front of me and positioned her so her rump was right above my erection.

Fluttershy just looked at me nervously, "A-Are you sure this is alright?"

"No time to talk! Just ride!" The rainbow mane'd mare yelled

Rainbow Dash pushed Fluttershy down before I could even give her my answer. I wanted to say that it was too early, but now it was too late. I was already in Fluttershy… And it felt REALLY good…

I couldn't resist but to let out a moan of pleasure as I clinched the bed sheets with my teeth. I saw the Fluttershy was bleeding a little but she didn't seem to want to stop.

"O-o-oh m-my! This is just so-s-so." She let out a gasp, "So amazing!"

"Hey Fluttershy, why don't I get a turn now?"

Fluttershy got off and kissed me furiously, both pleasure, and anger.

I saw Rainbow Dash driving herself down. She let out a little moan of pain, but those moans turned to into moans of pleasure. And I watched her as she continued to up and down without stopping, using her wings as leverage.

"Ahh, oh boy, I think I'm going to cum Dawn!"

I let go of my kiss with Fluttershy and let Rainbow Dash kiss me instead, muffling her screams.

I also climaxed at the same time, as I released my seed inside her. Rainbow Dash let out her juices all over my shaft and even my own seed were starting to over flow.

Rainbow got off and collapsed on the bed and still proceeded to kiss me, as I felt another mare take her place on top.

I looked at Fluttershy with one eye and watched as she started to pound harder going up and down, front and back, grinding and rubbing. The first thing I thought was, 'Where did she learn all those moves?'

"Oh Dawn! Please, do the same to me as you did with Rainbow Dash! Oh, please! Please let us cum together!"

I let out a grunt as if telling Fluttershy I was ready to climax again. She seemed to get the message and with a final pound, I felt the force of her juices cover my own shaft like a rock in between a waterfall. It hurt, but it felt too good to be true.

Next thing I knew, both mares were licking each other clean. And I just watched, exhausted from climaxing two times. Everything was perfect…

(Scene End)

I sat on the bed where I was, both mares against each side of my body. I just sat there, their mane's nestled against my stomach.

The events that have happened today were both dramatic, and annoying. But all in good time I would forget… No, I'm lying. I'll never forget this night as long as I live.

My eyes still wide like dinner plates, I stared off in the darkness of the room and the steady chugging sound of the train as it kept going forward. I was very confused, and I mean very, very confused…

'What the hell did I just do?' I said to myself.

Already I was regretting what I did with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. This wasn't like me, and this wasn't like Fluttershy either. Once the passion of tonight wore off, she might do one of two things.

One, she'll hate me forever.

Or two, she'll be changed forever.

But I knew that my 'adventure' wouldn't end here oh no. I could tell there might be more in store…

But I didn't know that a certain mare was spying on us, shocked at first, but gradually getting a hold of herself and just watched. A peep hole from the other room…

(End Note- I didn't write a scene like this in a long time and I hope it's not too bad. I'm not going to show this to my proof reader and editor because she'll get freaked out; she might think I'm crazy. This was also my first full clop scene and I don't know all the details of *coughs* intercourse. But I heard from a friend of mine that it felt exhilarating. I hope I'm accurate and I hope you like this clop scene, cause I'm thinking I'm going to have to do more research.)


End file.
